Discovering Me
by SAR2018
Summary: High schooler Edward Masen is 100% sure he's gay…Until Bella Cullen shows up. AH ExB ExJ Rated M for language and Lemons. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Summary: High schooler Edward Masen is 100% sure he's gay…Until Bella Cullen shows up. AH ExB ExJ**

 ***WARNING: THIS WILL BE A CHEATING FIC!***

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I moan as the warm body on top of my starts sliding down my body. A warm hand rubs my erection through my jeans and instinctively I thrust up into it. A deep throaty chuckle erupts from my lover. My hand pulls their hair, tugging their face to mine. Our tongues meet, our teeth clash. Then…My bedroom door is thrown open.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen. I'm seventeen years old and I live with my parents in Chicago. Oh yeah, I'm gay and until thirty seconds ago, I was still in the closet. My mom covers her eyes and rushes from the room, calling my father. Deep belly laughs erupt from the man next to me.

"Jasper, it's not funny. Stop fucking laughing." I growl. My boner had all but disappeared after seeing my mom's reaction. I hesitantly leave my bedroom and head downstairs. My mom is sitting at the dining room table with her head in her hands, my dad is softly rubbing her back. My heart thumps brokenly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, just barely loud enough for them to hear.

 **~!~**

 **Very short first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you stick around to at least see where I'm going with this. I promise the next chapter will be longer and that I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I did**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

My mom stands up from the table and faces me. I look at the ground, too ashamed to meet her eyes. I can hear her shoes walking towards me. She puts her hands on my cheeks and lifts my face until I'm looking at you.

"What are you sorry for? For being yourself? Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of Edward and it doesn't make me love you any less. You're my son and I'm going to be here for you no matter what." She kisses my forehead and tears fall down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. My dad walks past us, shaking his head.

"He hates me now." My voice is hoarse with emotion. Mom strokes my hair and shakes her head.

"You know he doesn't do well with change and this was a huge change. Now, tell me about this boy that I assume is still upstairs." Mom smiles brightly and I feel myself relax slightly.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. He's eighteen and a senior. We've been together about five months. I think I'm in love with him." Mom squeals and kisses my cheek.

"My baby is in love! Go! Bring him down here! I want to meet the boy who captured my baby's heart." Mom pushes me towards the stairs.

Jasper apologizes for acting the way he acted and is pleasantly surprised when I told him that my mom wants to meet him. He gave her his best charm and I'm pretty sure even my mom fell in love with him. She insisted that he come over for dinner sometime soon. Jasper left not long after, promising to call me. When he leaves Mom clears her throat and sits me down on the couch.

"Now that we have that done, there are a few things we need to talk about. First, he is not to be in your room unless the door is wide open and he's never to be here when your father or I aren't home. Second, you need to make sure you use protection. Don't be too in the moment to remember a condom." She says seriously. I feel my face heating up but I nod.

"We aren't…Not yet anyway. I'm not really ready for that. He is, but he's been with other guys and I've never done anything." I tell her. I'm embarrassed but I need someone to talk to.

"I'm not going to pretend that you're going to wait until marriage. You do need to wait until he's been tested though. STDs are a serious thing that can change your life if you aren't careful."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough, I could be straight. I feel like I'm disappointing you." I feel the tears start in my eyes again.

"I promise you that I am not the least bit disappointed. You can still get married and you can still have children whether it's through adoption or surrogacy. You are still my son no matter if you like men or women. You're still going to have a normal life and that's all I want for you." She kisses my forehead.

Dinner is filled with awkward silence. My father barely touches his food which makes me nervous and unable to eat mine. Mom is almost done when my father sighs and shakes his head before looking at me.

"How long?" He asks me simply.

"I've been with Jasper for five months but I've known I was…The way I am for years." I answer quietly. He stands up and I'm sure he's going to walk away but instead, he comes over to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. We both just go back to eating. Mom's has a mega-watt smile but keeps silent. I finally feel free. I'm no longer hiding in the closet, scared of my family's reactions. They accept me and nothing makes me happier than knowing that.

 **~!~**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter. This is my first story in a long time so some reviews would be great. I'd love some feedback. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Purgatory, aka High school. I'm stuck here for almost eight hours a day. It's been two months since I came out to my parents and today the student body is buzzing. The new student has arrived. We got word months ago that we were getting a new student. Of course, the popular kids were already planning to recruit him or her. They found out his/her dad was a well-known heart surgeon and that they're mother was a highly sought after interior designer to the stars.

"Dude, she's in my Spanish class and she is muy caliente." The school idiot, Mike Newton wags his eyebrows suggestively at the school pot-head, Tyler Crowley.

"What I'd give to have her under me, screaming my name." Tyler cackles ridiculously. I roll my eyes at their disgusting conversation. So, I guess the new student is a girl. The guys here are gonna be all over her if that overheard conversation is anything to go by.

Suddenly, I feel arms wrapped around my waist. I know it's Jasper without even having to turn around. Students in the halls gape at us. Even teachers seem shocked. I'm shocked when Jasper spins me around and presses his lips against mine in a less than appropriate way. A voice clears behind us and Principle Greene tells us to move along.

"Are we gonna hang out later?" Jasper presses his semi-hard dick against me quickly before anyone can see. We haven't had sex yet, I've been too nervous. I love Jasper but…I'm just not ready for that.

"Yeah, I have to be home by six though. Mom says we're having guests over for dinner." I shrug and he nods telling me that we can just meet somewhere so I can leave when I need to. I head to my last class of the day and sit at my desk.

This is by far my favorite class, Advanced Biology. I have the whole lab table to myself unlike all my other classmates. The bell rings and everyone is in their seat. Mr. Banner starts to go over the plans for today when he's interrupted by a knocking on the closed and locked door. He sighs angrily but his mood quickly changes.

It's almost instantaneous. One minute, I'm sitting at my desk and minding my own business. The next, I've got a boner the size of Texas. I'm shocked because it's not my blonde haired boyfriend but a dark mahogany haired girl who's caused my state of arousal. I try to will my erection away but it has a mind of it's own. I almost don't catch Mr. Banner telling her to come sit with me. She sits in her seat and her hair falls over her shoulder, causing a waft of strawberry and freesia to hit my nose and make my pants even tighter. I'm confused and shocked. I've never been able to get hard for anyone of the female race. I even tried watching porn and it did nothing for me but one glance at this girl and my dick could cut diamonds.

"Hi, I'm Isabella…Well I go by Bella." She smiles and holds out her hand. I shakily place my own sweaty hand in hers.

"E-Edward…I go by Edward." She gives me a small smile before turning back to the teacher and taking in all he has to say. I can't focus the entire time, too consumed by the girl…No, woman sitting next to me.

When the final bell rings, I'm out of my seat and out the door before anyone can stop me. I rush to my locker and grab my homework. I head to my car and wait until I see Jasper at his. I follow him until we get to his house. His parents are never home so I'm not shocked he wanted to bring me here. I follow him inside and before I can process it, he has my back pressed against the door, his tongue halfway down my throat and his dick rubbing against me. His hand slides down my chest until he reaches the button on my jeans, popping them open easily. He's about to grab my dick when I stop him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Jasper pants, trying to regulate his breathing. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair.

"Can we just…I don't know, hang out? I'm not really in the mood to do anything." I shrug. He sighs, slightly angry but nods.

"I thought you wanted to do this. I mean, It's been seven months. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but, I haven't gotten laid since before we were together." He walks into the kitchen and grabs a can of soda from the fridge, tossing it to me before getting his own.

"I'm just nervous. I've never done this before, with anyone." I shrug.

"Maybe you should just head home. It's not like you could stay long anyway and if we're just gonna sit here and bullshit then there's really no point in staying." He angrily takes a drink.

"You're seriously pissed that I want to have a conversation instead of fool around like we always do? You just said that you didn't want to pressure me but this sure as hell feels like pressure." I growl. He laughs humorlessly.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going out. You can just home." Without another word, he turns around and walks away. I huff in anger and stomp my way to my car. I don't know what's up with him lately but he's been trying to pressure me and telling me that it's not pressuring. Is it so wrong that I'm not ready to have sex? Is it so wrong that I want to just talk to him sometimes instead of fooling around. I pull into my driveway and go straight to my room. I put on my classical music CD, knowing it always calms me down.

About an hour later my mom knocks on my door and asks if I could start getting ready and help her set the table. It's five thirty and our guests are supposed to arrive soon. My parents haven't even told me who's coming over, just that they were old friends who are reconnecting. Looks like I'm going to be stuck listening to old stories of their younger days…Great.

 **~!~**

 **So who do you guys think is coming over for dinner? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read it. Hopefully you guys leave some reviews. I'd really like to know how you think it's going to play out. Do you think it will be an ExJ or an ExB HEA?**

 **Leave me some reviews and tell me what I can do to make it a little better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

A little bit before six, there doorbell goes off. My mom and dad get excited and practically race to the door. My father opens it quickly and the greetings begin. I stand back and watch as my parents reconnect with these people I don't know. The man is around the same height as my father. He has short blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The woman standing next to him is beautiful. She has caramel colored hair and her eyes are a dark brown, they seem extremely familiar. I'm shocked when a small child comes in the door. Her black hair is cropped short but it suits her. My mother summons me over and I do as I'm told.

"This is our son, Edward. He's in his junior year. Edward, the Cullen's daughter is your age." I look down to the tiny girl and I'm extremely confused. Everyone chuckles when they notice.

"This is our youngest, Alice. Bella, come and meet Edward." My mouth drops as the dark haired beauty from early steps across the threshold and into my house. I have to warn myself that my family and a young child are present, just to keep my dick under wraps.

"We've met. Edward and I share a table in Advanced Biology. It's nice to see you again." She says sweetly and blushes slightly.

"It's um…It's great to see you too." I give her a smile. My stomach churns nervously.

"Edward, why don't you go show the girls the game room. I'm sure they'd like something to do while dinner finishes." My mom suggests. I nod quickly and motion for them to come with me. We walk down the hall and into one of my favorite rooms. The huge seventy-inch flat screen is attached to one of the walls. We have an old Pacman machine and a cool pinball machine. There's a huge shelf with board games on one wall and another with my video games. One of my favorite parts in the bright air hockey table and the classic pool table.

"This is amazing." Bella grins at me. I ask if she wants to play pool with me. She agrees and I set up one of my video games for Alice. It's some kids game that my uncle got me. I set up the pool table as Bella messes with one of the cue sticks. She bites her lip and my pants tighten.

"Do you want to break or would you like me to do it?" I question.

"I don't really know how to play. I've only seen people do it but I've never actually tried." She blushes.

"I'll teach you then. So breaking is when you scatter the balls apart. You have to use the cue to hit the white ball right here. Whichever kind of ball, stripes or solids, you get in first is the kind you'll want to pocket the rest of the game. However, the 8 ball is the last ball to be pocketed. If you pocket it before your other balls, it's basically sudden death." I give her a quick explanation. She nods and leans over the table. She's holding the cue wrong and instinctively, I lean over her and fix her stance. I'm suddenly aware of our position. There's no room between us and I'm almost positive she can feel my erection against her ass. I pull away quickly.

Before I can say anything, my mother calls us for dinner. Bella and I sit in awkward silence as the adults reminisce. It's late when the Cullen family leaves. Bella and I share an awkward goodbye. Alice hugs me quickly which surprises me. When the door closes, Mom asks me to help get the dishes clean and put away. I don't argue, knowing it wasn't really a question. I get it done quickly and head to my favorite room in the house. It holds my most precious possession, my grand piano. It's sleek and elegant. It makes the most beautiful sounds.

I sit on the matching bench and let my thoughts flow through my fingers. Jasper called me a pussy when he found out I played. It's my favorite hobby yet it's the one I keep a secret, afraid of the ridicule. My thoughts flash to Bella and the notes are practically effortless. It's a mix of lust and confusion. It turns light as I think of the moments before we played pool and then it turns dark with my confusion and embarrassment. My mom walks in and I don't notice her until her fingers run through my hair.

"What has you so upset my little vampire?" she's been calling me her little vampire since I was two. I went through a biting phase and when I was asked why I did it, I'd always tell them in my jumbled toddler voice that I was a vampire. I smile at the nickname and sigh. I decide to only give her part of the story.

"Jasper keeps pressuring me to have sex and I just…I'm not ready. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused Mom." I lean my head against my piano and sigh.

"My sweet boy, don't let him push you around like that. If you're not ready, you're not ready and he should be nothing but supportive. Try to get some sleep, I'm sure everything will fall into place but remember, don't let him make you do anything that you don't want to do." She tells me to head to bed.

I lay awake in my bed, trying to figure out my feelings. I don't want to tell anyone how I feel about Bella, especially since I just told everyone I'm gay. I fall asleep and dream of a beautiful woman in my arms. Her mahogany hair splayed out on my pillow, telling me that she loves me.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and get as many as I can out tonight. Please leave me some feedback, it really encourages me to get this chapters out quicker.**

 **Thanks again and I hope you guys stick around**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I wake up with a headache and groan. I pull myself from my bed and quickly shower and get dressed. My mom has breakfast for me and I thank her and kiss her cheek. I leave for school not long after. Today is the last day of school before Christmas Break. Therefore, my day is filled with midterms. On the plus side, it's only half a day for me since I'd had high enough test scores to vouch out of most of mine.

When I turn in my last test, I'm confident I passed with flying colors. I'm on my way to my car when a soft warm body collides with mine. Instinctively I go to catch them. I'm suddenly aware of how close we are. The first thing I notice is the strawberry and freesia smell. Our eyes meet and we stare at each other for what seems like forever. I suddenly begin to realize that my dick is pressed against her, begging for attention and it seems as though her nipples are in agreement. I release her and we both look toward the ground.

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention." She apologizes quietly. I shake my head.

"No, it was my fault. I'm the one that should be sorry." I finally look at her. Her cheeks are flushed with the cold and her nose is slightly red. She's bundled up in a winter jacket. Her jeans are tucked into tan UGG boots. I look towards the icy parking lot.

"It's pretty icy, would you like me to help you to your car?" I ask politely. She gives me a small smile.

"That would be great, it's um…It's right over here." She leads me to a white 2016 Chevy Malibu. She puts her stuff in the backseat and turns to face me.

"Thanks, ice and my coordination should never be mixed. You probably saved me from a nast concussion." She joke, I chuckle slightly and rub the back of my neck.

"It was no problem. Look, about the other night…I'm sorry about that." I apologize. She's shaking her head before I even finish my apology.

"You're seventeen Edward. I was bent over a pool table, it's practically ever man's fantasy. How about we just…Forget it ever happened?" she suggests. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That sounds great. I should probably get going. Mom wants to go buy a shit ton of toys for the childrens' hospital and I was recruited to carry the bags." Bella giggles and my heart beats erratically. She stands on her tip toes and presses a kiss to my cheek. Despite the cold air, my face feels like it's on fire.

"Thanks again for the help, have fun with your mom." With that she gets in the car and leaves as I back away. I walk slowly to my Volvo, watching her car leave the parking lot. All of the sudden, the wind is knocked out of me and I'm staring at the sky with a sore ass and head. Looking down I see the giant sheet of ice I've slipped on. Just my luck.

After practically buying out all of the toy stores in Chicago, Mom takes me to get some of my favorite deep-dish pizza. She asks how my tests were and if I know what I want to do in college. It feels good to sit down and talk to my mom. She's always been there for me and I know I can trust her with almost anything. My mom tells me about the New Year's Eve party we're having at the house. She tells me to invite anyone I'd like.

Days pass quickly. The sick kids at the hospital love the toys we brought. Christmas is nice. My parents got me clothes, some new sheet music and baseball tickets for the Cubs. I hadn't really wanted anything but they told me that Christmas was a time of giving and they wanted to give me these things. The days leading up to New Year's Eve were hectic. Our Christmas decorations were taken down and replaced with decorations to symbolize the new year.

I send Jasper a text, inviting him to the party. I'm hoping that we could talk, maybe I could explain how I'm just not ready. He doesn't reply and I get annoyed. I receive a text on the morning of New Year's Eve saying that he's already got plans. I sigh and tuck my phone away. Before I know it, the party is in full swing and I'm standing awkwardly in the corner. I'm daydreaming when I feel a soft, warm hand wrap around mine and tug me down the hall. I look at the back of their head and smile as I see the dark mahogany locks. She looks back and grins at me, I can't help but grin back. She stops in front of the locked game room and pulls out a key. We both enter the room and she locks the door again.

"Your mom gave key." She explains quickly.

"There's a lot of valuable stuff in here. We didn't want anything to get damaged or stolen." I sit in one of the bean bag chairs.

"So, we're supposed to be ringing in the new year with all our friends. Why were you standing alone in the corner looking like it was the last place you wanted to be?" She sits in the chair across from me. I look into her eyes and decide to tell her the truth.

"My boyfriend is pissed at me. I don't want to have sex with him yet and he's angry about it." I say quietly.

"Boyfriend? But the other day…You were um…" I stop her quickly.

"I've never had that happen with a girl." My cheeks turn red and I look down at my hands.

"Are you bisexual? I mean, maybe you just like guys more than you like girls." She suggests. I shake my head.

"I don't know what I am anymore. I was so sure I was in love with Jasper." I look into her eyes as I continue. "Then you walked into that Bio class and…All I know is that you're an exception." She doesn't say anything for a minute. I look back down at my hands, embarrassed. I suddenly feel soft hands on my slightly stubbled cheeks and her face is so close to mine.

 **~!~**

 **Chapter 5…What did you guys think? I hope you're enjoying my story so far and that you decide to stick around. Leave me some feedback and let me know what you think is gonna happen next. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I can feel her warm breath on my lips. I can smell the mint of her toothpaste. My moves on it's on volition and cups her cheek. The other hand goes to the other side of her face and pushes her hair back. I'm suddenly completely aware that she's in my lap, straddling my hips. Our mouths are so close and I want nothing more than to lean forward that tiny centimeter and kiss her. A sudden loud knock on the door startles us and we jump apart. Both of our faces are beet red and I walk forward to open the door. Jasper stands there with his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. When he raises his head, he gives me a sad smile.

"I thought you already had plans.'' I growl slightly. Half of it is in annoyance of him interrupting Bella and I's kiss the other half annoyed for him showing up when he said he wasn't going to.

"I've been a dick lately. I know it doesn't fix everything but I'm sorry. I just-I want to show you how much I love you. Ironic right? I wanted to show you that I love you by trying to pressure you to do something you aren't ready for." His hand runs through his hair. Behind me, Bella clears her throat quietly.

"I'm just going to get back to the party." She gives me a small smile before walking out. Jasper steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He leans against the wall and once again stares at the floor.

"Jasper…I can't do this with you if you're going to keep pressuring me. I feel like you don't care about my feelings and that's not what a relationship is about." I sigh. He walks towards me and grabs my face gently in his rough hands. They feel nothing like Bella's.

"I love you. I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness. I was a shitty boyfriend but I want to be better for you. I've never felt like this about someone before." He looks so sad and it breaks my heart. I find myself agreeing to give him a second chance. His lips descend slowly on mine and unlike these past few months, he doesn't shove his tongue down my throat.

I don't see Bella as we walk out. Jasper stands by my side after we left the game room. My mom hands us both a glass of champagne as the Ball starts to drop. It's then that I see her. As the final seconds count down our eyes lock. Everyone shouts 'Happy New Year'. Jasper's lips are on mine not long after and I see Bella look away quickly. She walks out of the room as fast as she can.

School starts back up before I know it. On the first day back, Bella avoids me. This continues over the next few weeks. Jasper doesn't pressure me, in fact he barely does anything. It's like he's scared he'll do something stupid. I'm just glad he's not going back to his old ways. However Bella's ignoring made me feel horrible. It was three weeks after New Year's. She was walking to her car after class and I ran to her. She didn't see me and jumped when I was suddenly in front of her. However, this caused her to lose her footing on the ice. I wasn't able to catch her unlike last time. The first thing I heard was the sickening crunch of a bone breaking, next came the air leaving her like a slowly deflating balloon. She starts sobbing and I don't know what to do. Her wrist is swollen to twice its size and it's a dark bluish purple color. I gently pick her up by her elbows and lead her to my car. Other students watch as I load her into my car.

I drive to the hospital, hoping her father is working. The nurse sees Bella and immediately rushes to help her while another pages her father. Dr. Cullen came rushing out, worry on his face. They put her on a gurney and waste no time calling the x-ray techs. I'm not allowed to go with them so I sit in the waiting room, my whole body vibrating with worry. About an hour later, Dr. Cullen comes and sits next to me.

"She'll be fine. It was a clean break. In six weeks she'll be back to her normal self." He pats my shoulder. I feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to make her slip. I just…I needed to talk to her and…I'm so sorry." I rake my hands through my hair.

"Accidents happen. I'm not angry and neither is she. You can go see her if you'd like but I'll warn you, she's on some pretty heavy pain medication and she's a little loopy. Just be patient with her." He smiles at me and leads me to her room. As soon as I walk in, I see a huge smile on her face.

"Edward! Look at you! You've come to visit me!" she sounds drunk and I can't help but give her a little smile. I notice that her father has left the room.

"Bella, I'm so sor-…" she cuts me off.

"Shhh. You're so beautiful Edward. I wish we would've kissed. I shoulda known that someone like you would never go for someone like me." Despite her sad words, she still has a smile on her face.

"I do want you…I just…Jasper and I have history. I have to at least try."

"He treats you like shit. If I were in his position, I wouldn't let a day go by without telling you how much I love you. I'd respect you. He doesn't." her eyes start to droop. She takes my hand in her good one and lays it on her heart. "I'm here if you change your mind." The last word is barely understandable as she falls asleep. I feel even guiltier than I did walking into the room.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me some feedback! I appreciate it and it helps motivate me to get more chapters out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"I'm sorry. This is the only weekend I could go and I can't put it off any longer." Jasper apologizes. It's February 12th, two days before Valentine's day. Jasper just told me today that he has a college visit at UCLA. He's going to be out of town for the next four days. I don't want him to see how upset I am. I feel guilty for having these feelings because this trip is going to benefit his future.

"It's not a big deal. Valentine's Day is just a way for people to make money. Go and make sure you take a bunch of pictures. I wanna see this campus." I kiss his cheek and he gives me a wide smile.

"I'll see you soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone." He winks at me and starts backing towards his car.

"There's not a lot you wouldn't do." I joke. He shakes his head and gets into his car. I watch as he drives out of my driveway, heading home. I sigh and head back into the house. My mom stops me in the hall.

"Edward, we need to talk. Let's go sit at the table." I follow her to the dining room and sit in my usual seat.

"So your father and I were thinking that maybe we could take a trip out of town for Valentine's day. We were going to kinda double date with the Cullen's. Your father and I offered to have Bella and Alice stay here while we're gone. If it bothers you we can just say that you're staying with a friend." I don't know what to say. I doubt that she'd let Bella stay over if she knew how I felt about her. I swallow the lump in my throat and nodded.

"I don't mind them staying over. Bella and I can get some biology homework done." I shrug. Mom smiles and tells me that she's glad I'm not angry. She then tells me that they're leaving tomorrow and they'll be back the same day Jasper is coming back. I head to my music room after our conversation and begin to play my piano.

The next day creeps up quickly. Before I know it, Bella and Alice are arriving and our parents are saying goodbye. Alice cries a little bit but thankfully calms down not long after they leave. Bella and I avoid each other. We order pizza and watch a movie but we don't really talk. At 9, Bella puts Alice to bed. She returns to her spot on the couch and plays on her phone.

"Are we going to avoid each other forever?" My mouth blurts without me thinking about it. She looks at me, surprised I spoke up.

"We have nothing to talk about. You're with Jasper. We almost kissed and then I have to watch you make out with him not even an hour later." She shook her head. "I may have been hopped up on drugs, but I wasn't lying when I told you that I want you. Right now, it hurts to watch you be with him. Avoiding you is the only way to keep my heart intact." Tears fill her eyes and I scoot closer to her.

"We can still be friends Bella! Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean we can't be anything to each other." I grasp her face gently in my hands, using my thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

"If I let myself be friends with you, I'll feel even more pathetic than I already do." She whispers. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. She extracts herself away from me and begins walking to the guest room. I don't know what comes over me but I quickly stride after her and spin her around into my arms.

I don't even hesitate as I take her face into my hands and pull her lips to mine. Instinctively she wraps her arms around my neck, bringing us closer together. There's no space between our bodies and I have no doubt she can feel my erection pressing into her. She moans quietly and it spurs me on. I press her against the wall, my hands by her head. They don't stay there long though. They travel down her body until they're on her thighs. Without any effort I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I rub against her. She pulls her face away to catch her breath and I let my mouth travel along her neck, stopping to suck and nibble, no doubt leaving a mark.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She sighs, I stop kissing her and pull my face slightly away.

"No, we shouldn't but I can't stop. I think about you all the time. I need you Bella. I need to have some part of you. If you want to just be friends, that's fine. I understand. But I can't just let you go." I lean forward and press a soft kiss against her lips.

"I want to tell you to stop, my head tells me this is a mistake but…I need you too. Please." She whimpers and presses her lips harder against mine. I don't see the irony that I'm about to have sex with a woman while I don't even want to with my own boyfriend.

I carry her to my room and throw her on the bed. She giggles and it turns me on even more. I lean forward and start kissing her neck again. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair and I can't help but moan at the feeling. This spurs her on, and she starts tugging at my t-shirt. I sit up and quickly pull it over my head. She bites her lip and trails her hand down my chest. My body tightens in pleasure. She leans up and kisses the middle of my chest. I grin at her and help her out of her shirt. I unhook her bra and my mouth starts watering at the sight of her. I push her back down onto the bed gently and capture one of her nipples into my mouth, my hand grasping the other and rolling the nipple between my fingers. I find myself grinding against her. I pull away and go for the button on her jeans. She bites her lip and nods as I silently ask for permission. I pull her pants off and find dark blue boyshorts underneath. I moan and lean forward, pressing my lips hard against hers.

My hand finds her breast again buts she moves it and pushes it down her body. I move my lips to her neck and rub her over her panties. She gasps in pleasure and grinds herself against my hand. I can't help but grin. Slowly, I move her panties to the side and rub my fingers up and down her. Her wetness coats them and my pants get impossibly tighter. As if sensing my discomfort, Bella moves her hands to the button of my jeans. She pushes them down as far as she can with her hands and then uses her feet to push them the rest of the way. Both of us are left in our underwear.

"You're so beautiful. I've never been this hard in my life." She grips the back of my neck and pulls my lips down to meet hers. Our tongues tangle and she moans into my mouth as one of my fingers starts entering her. Her head tilts back and I take the opportunity to attach my mouth back to her breast. I suck hard on her nipple as she groans my name. I push her panties down, finally getting a good look at all of her. She's so wet, and I can already see a small wet spot on the bed. I kiss just under her breasts, slowly going lower and lower until I'm right in front of her pussy. I press kisses to the inside of her thighs.

"I've never done this, I need you to show me what you like." I tell her breathlessly. She nods quickly and grasps my hair as I lean in and flatten my tongue against her, licking her from her entrance to her clit.

"Fuck, you've barely started and I'm already so close." She moans and thrusts against my face slightly. I grin and wrap my hands around her thighs, pulling them farther apart before diving back in. She tastes amazing and I feel like I'll never have enough. I decide to test the water and bring one of my hands up. Slowly I insert one of my fingers into her, wrapping my lips around her click and sucking hard. I'm not expecting her to come but she does. My mouth and chin are covered in her juices but despite that, she pulls me up and shoves her tongue in my mouth.

Her hands go too my boxers and she pushes them down. After she gets them off, she pushes against my chest and has me lay down on the bed. I groan when I feel her lips on my Adam's apple. I can feel her lips curl into a grin and her kisses start traveling lower. Every so often she stops to gently suck and nibble on me. I close my eyes and lose myself in the feeling of her kisses. Jasper has never made me feel like this. Every time we made out it was mainly about him. Bella's making this about me. My eyes shoot open when I feel her small, warm hand wrap around my straining cock. I gasp when I feel her tongue peak out slowly to lick my tip. I look down at her and she grins up at me before taking a long swipe from the base of my dick to the tip, then wrapping her lips around me and sucking gently. My hand goes to her hair, holding it back so I can see her face. She starts taking me deeper and deeper.

"Fuck Bella…That feels so good." I can't control my mouth. I feel as though I'm on the verge of coming so I quickly pull her away and up to my lips. I don't care that she just had my cock in her mouth, I press my lips against hers, licking her bottom lip. I flip us so I'm on top of her, my hands beside her head. My cock is so close to her heat that the tip occasionally rubs against her wet flesh. I stare into her eyes, silently begging her to let me continue. She bites her lips and looks down…I hold my breath and then she speaks…

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you're thinking. I'll take any criticism to heart. I'd love to know what you have to say or what you think of the characters.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and I hope to see you for the next chapter which will most likely be out tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"I need you." She says quietly. I nod my head and gently press my lips against hers. I use one of my hands to position my cock at her entrance. I grit my teeth at the sensation of sliding into her. She's warm, wet and tight and it takes all I have not to come on the spot. She gasps slightly in pain as I break through her hymen. I kiss her forehead and stay still, letting her adjust. I'm slightly bigger than the average guy so I want to make sure I don't hurt her more than necessary.

She shifts her hips against mine and I know she's ready for me to move. I pull out slightly and push back in slowly. She bites her lips and moans quietly. I take her hand in mine, holding them beside her head.

"You feel so good…I don't…I'm not gonna last long." I tell her breathlessly. I'm

"It's okay…Let go." She grips my hair and I last five more minutes before I come. I roll off of her, both of us groaning at the sensation of me pulling out.

"I'm sorry you didn't…" I trail off. She smiles and strokes my hair. She moves to her side and cuddles up next to me, still playing with my hair. My arm wraps around her shoulders and I kiss her forehead.

"I honestly wasn't expecting to. It um… It hurt at first but then I was just achy. I really enjoyed myself though despite it being a little painful." She leans up and kisses my lips. I smile and press my lips against hers again. I sit up and her eyebrows scrunch together. She gives me a look, silently asking where I'm going.

"Just trust me." I smile and leave the room. I head to the bathroom next door and start the bath and then I get a few Tylenol. I take one of our dixie cups and fill it with water before heading back to my room. I hand Bella the pills and water and she smiles at me gratefully. I pick her up gently in bridal style and carry her to the bathroom. I kiss her lips gently and help her in before sliding in behind her. She relaxes almost instantly and leans back against me.

"Tonight was the best night of my life." She says so quietly I can hardly hear her. I smile and press a kiss to the back of her head.

"It was mine too. It was amazing." I tell her sincerely. I begin to massage her upper shoulders and neck. She moans and it causes me to kiss the back of her neck. She leans into me more and my hands travel the length of her body.

Bella spins around carefully and straddles my lap. I lean down and press a kiss between her breasts as her hands grip my hair. My cock is right there, ready for her. She slowly sinks down my erection and we both groan at the feeling. I feel like I have a lot more control this time. I have one hand on her hips, guiding her up and down and the other on her breast. My mouth smothers her neck and collarbone with kisses and nips of my teeth. She begins to ride me harder, water sloshing around us. Her moans get louder and she starts saying my name. It turns me on and I feel myself on the verge of an orgasm. I slide my hand down Bella's body and rub her clit. She gasps and presses herself into me.

"I-I'm gonna…" she says breathlessly. Next thing I know, I feel the most amazing, pleasurable sensation. Her pussy grips my cock harder as she comes. Her orgasm triggers mine and we hold each other tightly as our bodies tremble.

"Holy shit…" I say. She nods against me, her breathing heavy.

"That was the best thing I've ever felt." She presses her lips hard against mine, our tongues tangling. Soon we notice that the water is no longer warm and we make our way back to my bed. We snuggle close together under the blankets, quietly talking and getting to know each other more. I find out that her favorite color is blue and she wants to be a writer. I tell her that I'm partial to green and that I want to go into Law. We fall asleep around 3 a.m., wrapped around each other.

I wake up before her. Despite the haystack on her head, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I stroke her cheek with my thumb, careful not to wake her up. I look at the clock, 7 in the morning. Alice will probably be up soon. I gently shake Bella and start peppering kisses all over her face. She giggles and slowly opens her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful." I smile down at her. She lifts her hand and runs it through my hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Handsome. What time is it?" she sits up slowly. The blanket falling to her waist, exposing her beautiful breasts. I bit my lip as my dick hardens.

"It's uh…Um…" I forget what I'm saying and focus my attention on her beautiful body.

"Eyes up here Casanova. We have to get dressed or Ali is going to be traumatized." She jokes and I laugh. I flip the blanket off of me and stand up. My dick is hard and I see Bella bite her lip while looking at it hungrily.

"Don't give me that look, it's going to make things much…Harder." Bella gives me a huge smile and gets out of the bed. I notice that the sheets are dirty so I strip the bed. I throw on some boxers and sweatpants, foregoing a shirt. I can't help but notice the way Bella eyes my chest.

I get the sheets into the laundry and I put new ones on my bed. I can hear Bella in the kitchen talking to Alice. Bella's cooking breakfast, it looks like pancakes. Alice is sitting at the counter with her back to me. I sneak up and tickle her sides. Her giggles are high pitched and adorable.

"Edward! Stop! Bella save me!" Alice squeals. I stop ticking her and sit next to her.

"So had did you sleep last night Alice?" I ask her. She shoves a huge piece of pancake in her mouth and talks around her food. I chuckle and shake my head. "I can't understand anything you're saying around that pancake."

"I slept good. I dreamed that I was a psychic and I told people their futures and then I became a mermaid and swam with Flounder and then sang to Prince Eric." She rambles. I look at Bella and raise my eyebrow. She just shakes her head and sits next to me.

The day passes slowly. Bella and I share kisses whenever Alice isn't in the room. At noon she took a nap and we spent the whole time making out on my couch. We watch a movie again that night. I make mac-n-cheese and French fries. Bella gives Alice a bath at 8 and she's in bed by 9. I'm sitting on a beanbag chair in the game room when Bella saunters in. She sits in my lap and plays with the hair at the back of my neck.

"What are we going to do when they come back?" she asks quietly. I sigh and press a kiss against her neck.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out. I need to tell Jasper, break it off with him. I just…I don't want him to hate me. We were friends before we got together and…I guess I just don't want to lose that friendship." Bella nods her head, understanding what I'm telling her.

We don't have sex again that night. We do cuddle though. The feeling of her in my arms is indescribable. She fits perfectly and I don't want to let her go. However, time speeds up and before I know it, my parents are walking in the door with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They stay for a bit and then head home. Bella and I share the same look, and I feel my heart beat painfully. As their car disappears, I feel the ache in my chest get stronger. I need to end my relationship with Jasper sooner rather than later.

 **~!~**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and get another chapter out tonight but I'm not sure I'll be able to. Please review and tell me how you think this story is going. Your reviews really motivate me to write more and make the new chapter better than the last.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I don't see Jasper until we're at school. He hugs me tight and I feel guilty. He tells me how much he's missed me and that he took a lot of pictures. I try to act normal around him but every time he tries to touch me, I want to stop him. He darts off to his first class and Bella and I catch each other's eye in the hall. She gives me a small smile and I return it. I walk over to her and lean against the lockers.

"How are you feeling?" I ask quietly. She grabs her history book.

"I'm a little sore still but it's a good sore. My um, my parents are going to be working late tonight. Making up the hours for their get-away. You could stop by if you wanted." She looks at the floor, her face flamed with color.

"What about Ali?" I ask breathlessly, excited at the prospect of being with her again.

"She's spending the night at a friend's house. I guess they're gonna bring her to school in the morning." She explains. The warning bell rings and I run a hand through my hair.

"I'll see you in Bio?" I smile and she nods, smiling back at me. I really want to kiss her but I know I can't. We go our separate ways and I'm so wound up I can barely focus on what is being taught. Lunch rolls around and I can't take it anymore. I text Bella and tell her to meet me by my car. We both get to the car at practically the same time. Luckily, my windows are tinted and no one can see in. Our lips are on each other's almost instantly. Our kisses frenzied and sloppy but amazing at the same time.

"I'll never get tired of this." I moan against her lips. She hums in agreement and kisses me harder. All of the sudden my door is thrown open and a very pissed off Jasper is standing in front of me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This has to be a joke." He spits. He steps back as I get out of the car. Bella exits as well and stands on the passenger side, watching.

"Jasper, I'm sor-…" he cuts me off.

"Fuck you Edward! I knew that something was up on New Year's. I just assumed that it was because you still felt bad about me pressuring you. But no. You… Jesus Christ." He growls. I step forward and he shoves me against my car.

"Stop Jasper! Just let me explain." I push him away from me.

"Explain what? I just caught you with your tongue shoved down some whore's throat. There's nothing to fucking explain!" He shoves me again, this time harder.

"Don't call her a whore." I growl. The next thing I know, Jasper's fist is connecting with my face. I try to push him away but he just punches me harder.

I hear Bella yell at him to get off of me. I can't stop what happens next. Jasper stops punching me and shoves Bella. She falls and her head slams against the pavement. The sound practically echoes through the parking lot. I rush to Bella, she's moaning in pain and grabbing her head. I carefully try to sit her up but she goes limp in my arms. I suddenly notice that my hands are sticky. My heart practically stops when I see it's bright red color. I look up at Jasper to see that he's completely lost all his color. The principle pushes his way through the crowd that we seem to have attracted. His mouth drops slightly and he quickly pulls out his phone. I'm guessing he's dialed 911 because less than 10 minutes later, an ambulance is pulling into the parking lot. The EMT's push me out of the way. The put a neck brace on Bella after looking her over quickly. Of course the police show up not long after. They slap handcuffs on Jasper and put him into the back of their squad car.

The EMT's refuse to let me ride with Bella. I listen as principle Greene tries to stop me from leaving. I ignore him and speed towards the hospital. I rush to the nurses station and beg them to tell me where Bella is. They spout the family only bullshit and it pisses me off. I call my parents and try to tell them what happened. They promise to be here as soon as possible. I'm stuck in the waiting room for three hours. My parents try to convince me to go home and change since I was covered in blood. One of the nurses brings me a pair of scrubs and tells me I can change in the bathroom. She gives me a bag to put all my bloody clothes in. I about stop breathing when I notice Dr. Cullen walking down the hall towards me.

"She has thirty stitches and a severe concussion. They're keeping her overnight to make sure everything is okay and there's no swelling in her brain. They have her sedated right now but it's only so she doesn't overdo herself." He tells me and my family. I let out a sigh of relief and feel tears fall down my face. They all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Sweetheart, I know she's your friend but… Why are you acting like this?" my mom asks. I look at the three adults in front of me and take a deep breath.

"Bella and I…We…We're together. It's why Jasper got so angry and pushed her. We were um…in my car and he saw us." I whisper the last part. They all have confused looks on their faces.

"You're together? As in romantically? But…You're gay?" my father roughly rakes his hand through his hair.

"I don't think I am. I don't even think I'm straight. I'm just…I'm Bella's." I try to explain but it's confusing.

"How long have you two been together?" Dr. Cullen asked incredulously.

"It all really started on New Year's Eve I guess. But we really just accepted it this weekend." I tell them the truth.

"So, you're telling me that I allowed my seventeen-year old daughter to spend the night…With you alone?" I can tell Carlisle is angry. Bella's mother has been standing off to the side and she finally steps forward.

"Who cares? There's nothing we can do to stop it. I'm not naive enough to think that nothing happened but now isn't the time to be angry about that. What we need to be angry about is an eighteen-year old man pushing our daughter and causing her to be in the hospital. Now, I'm going to go see Bella. Do not bring this anger into her room, do you understand me? She doesn't need any unnecessary stress on top of her concussion." Mrs. Cullen walks away angrily. We all silently agree to leave this topic for another time and we follow her. We enter room 1901 and I see Bella laying back on a bed with her eyes closed. The lights are dimmed and the room is quiet. My stomach twists realizing that she's in here because of me. If I would've just waited until after school to see her or told Jasper earlier, she wouldn't have been hurt. I swallow the lump in my throat and walk forward, praying that she'll forgive me.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some feedback and let me know how you think it was.**

 **Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

One hour passes before Bella starts to stir. We all begin to hover. When her eyes open into little slits, she groans in pain. Her father rushes to dim the lights some more. She slowly looks around the room at all of us.

"What happened? Where am I?" her voice is rough with exhaustion and confusion.

"Do you remember anything Bella? About what happened earlier today at school?" her mom's voice is soft and low. Bella's eye's meet mine and she smiles. I can tell she's still feeling the effects from the pain meds the doctor gave her.

"I was with Edward. We were at his car and we made out. It was great. Edward's a really, really good kisser. He's even better with his di-…" Bella's mom gently puts her hand over Bella's mouth. I look at the ground, embarrassed. I feel Bella's father glaring a hole in me.

"What do you remember about the accident?" Her mom clarified.

"Jasper caught us and called me a whore. Edward didn't like that and Jasper punched him. Oh my god! Eddie are you ok? He didn't hurt your pretty face did he?" Bella reaches her hand out towards me and I look at her while grinning.

"My pretty face is perfectly fine, sweetheart. Tell them about what Jasper did." I encourage her. Looks at her mom and continues.

"I told Jasper to stop and walked around the car. Jasper shoved me and I slipped on the ice. All I remember after that is pain. My head hurts." She rubs her forehead and her eyes start drooping.

"Go back to sleep, when you wake up it'll be better." Her mom promises and kisses the spot Bella was just touching.

Once Bella falls asleep, Carlisle suggests we all go home for some rest. My father drives my car home while my mother drives theirs with me in the passenger seat. When we arrive home, my mom asks me to stay in the car with her for a little bit.

"So… you and Bella?" she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know Mom ok? I'm just as confused as you are but I can't help my feelings for her. Since I first saw her, she's been all I could think about. I thought I loved Jasper but then I met her and…I've never felt such intense feelings about anyone like the ones I have for Bella." I look at my hands, twiddling my thumbs at the same time.

"I'm not really sure I want to know the answer but, did you and Bella…Have you two…What I'm trying to say is-…" I cut her off.

"We've had sex. We didn't plan for it to happen but it did." I tell her truthfully.

"You told me you weren't ready for sex. How did it just happen if you weren't ready?" I can hear anger in her voice.

"To be blunt Mom, I wasn't ready for Jasper to stick his dick in my ass. Bella and I…We basically had two months of teasing each other. We almost kissed on New Year's but Jasper interrupted us when he came to the party. When Jasper kissed me after the ball dropped, Bella saw and ignored me. She ended up getting hurt when I snuck up on her to make her talk to me. Then you wanted to go on that trip with the Cullens and you were so excited. It also made it so Bella couldn't ignore me. Jasper was gone and my feelings for Bella had only gotten stronger. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. I think…No, I know I'm in love with her. More than I ever was with Jasper." After my little speech, Mom sighs and leans back. She looks at me extremely seriously.

"I'm begging you to tell me that you two used protection. I know you're not irresponsible enough to have sex without a condom." My heart stutters as I think about what she says. I don't say anything and my mom laughs humorlessly. "I can't believe you Edward! I thought you were smarter than this? Did you even think about the possible STD's that you-…" I stop her right there.

"We were both virgins Mom. We didn't have to worry about STD's."

"Did you think about the fact that sex makes babies? What if she gets pregnant Edward? You're seventeen years old! You don't even have a job, how are you supposed to support a baby? What about college? How could you be so irresponsible?" Mom shakes her head and gets out of the car angrily. I stay in it for awhile, just thinking. I notice that Mom left her keys in the car. Without thinking, I hop into the driver's seat and speed off back towards the hospital. I don't waste time getting to Bella's room. She's awake and sitting up in bed. Her parents must be home.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asks quietly.

"We didn't use a condom. What if-…" she cuts me off and smiles.

"I've been on the pill since I was fourteen and I'm very diligent on my timing. You have nothing to worry about." I lean down and kiss her gently.

"You seem much more into it than you were earlier." I joke. She rolls her eye but nods.

"I'm only taking Tylenol now. I slept earlier so I'm not tired. I've been watching shitty hospital cable." She points to the tiny TV hanging on the wall. I sit in the stiff reclining chair next to her bed. Holding my hand out to her, she grasps it tightly and we watch tv until 3 a.m.

She tells me to get home and that my parents are probably worried sick. Not wanting to upset her, I do as she says. Walking into the house, my parents are awake and pacing in the living room. When my mother sees me, she sobs with relief and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her and just let her cry. My dad sits on the couch with his head in his hands. When he looks up at me, I see he has tears in his eyes.

"Where the hell did you go, boy?" my father shouts at me.

"Mom scared me, I went to the hospital and saw Bella. She was awake and we just watched tv. I-I'm sorry." Mom hugs me tighter.

"I'm just glad you're safe. After what happened with Jasper yesterday, I just want you safe. Although, you are grounded. Very, very grounded." My mom sniffles. I smile slightly until I realize that, that probably means no Bella. I'm about to open my mouth when my mom covers it with her hand. "We'll talk about it more when we've all had some sleep. For now, let's just all head to bed." With that being said, I head to my room. After stripping down to just my boxers, I flop into bed. My comforter rests comfortable on my hips. My hands are behind my head as I stare at the ceiling in my dark room. I slowly fall asleep with dreams of my future with Bella.

 **~!~**

 **So sorry about that wait with this chapter. I had to work late last night and I passed out as soon as I got home.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how you guys think it's going. Leave me some ideas too and I'll see if I can incorporate them into what I have planned for the rest of this story.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Three weeks have passed since the Jasper incident. For now, he's expelled from our high school. The Cullens have also requested a restraining order against him in order to keep him away from Bella. Bella didn't want to press charges and as much as her parents didn't agree, they didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do.

I was grounded for a week after staying until 3 a.m. with Bella. I knew that I'd scared my parents so I accepted my punishment. When that week was u, Bella and I were practically inseparable. She'd just started school again so I offered to pick her up and take her home, just so I'd have more time with him. We hadn't had sex since Valentine's weekend though. We were just hanging out at talking. Of-course that doesn't mean sex wasn't on my mind. Especially since Bella had taken to teasing me these past few days. I hadn't wanted to pressure her like Jasper did me so I didn't even bring the topic up. I kept our kisses chaste unless she deepened it. Lately she's taken to running her hand up and down my thigh while I'm driving or reaching over me to grab something and accidentally touching my dick in the process.

"Edward, are you and Bella going out tonight?" my mother calls from the living room. I walk out to see her and my father sitting on the couch and watching tv.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to dinner and maybe a movie depending on when we're done eating. Why?" I check my pockets and make sure I have everything. Tonight is Bella and I's first official date.

"Carlisle and Esme were thinking that we could all go out. Of course if you and Bella have a date, that's fine too." Mom shrugs. Dr. Cullen probably came up with this date so I wouldn't be alone with Bella.

Ever since he found out about us, Dr. Cullen has tried to keep us from seeing each other. It's been his wife who has been Bella and I's saving grace. Little Alice also is helping. She keeps Dr. Cullen occupied so Bella and I can hang out. I was hoping that he'd start warming up to me by now but I don't think it's gonna happen.

"Maybe some time soon we can do that. I just really wanna take Bella on this date." I emphasize the 'really'. Mom chuckles and nods her head.

"That's fine my little vampire." I smile and tell her I love her. Just as I'm about to walk out of the house she stops me. "Don't forget to wear a condom Edward!" she shouts. I hear my father chuckle. Despite the fact that they can't even see me, my face flames with color and I hurry out of the house.

Fifteen minutes later I'm pulling up to the Cullen's huge house. I see Alice outside playing on the trampoline. She sees me and squeals. As soon as I'm out of the car, her arms are around me. I swing her up onto my hip and tickle her ribs.

"Edward! Stop it! I'm gonna tell mommy!" she giggles. I pull my hand away.

"You're going to tattle on me? I thought we were friends!" I set her back on the ground.

"We can be friends again if you get me a birthday present." She grins slyly.

"Are you…Are you bribing me? And please tell me, when is this birthday you speak of." I squat down to her level and put my elbows on my knees. She's know slightly taller than I am.

"It's next month. April 1st. I want a new Barbie." She tries to wink but ends up blinking instead.

"So Princess Alice wants a knew Barbie. How old are you gonna be?" I ask. She throws her arms around my neck and I stand up straight, carrying her towards the house.

"I'm gonna be seven! Daddy says I'm growing up too fast but I wanna grow up so that when I get older I can have a boyfriend. Cause Bella has a boyfriend and that's you and you're really nice." I set her down and look her straight in the eyes.

"No boyfriends. Promise me Alice or a Barbie will definitely not be on my shopping list next time I go to the store." She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"If I promise, will you put two Barbies on your shopping list?" this is why I love this little girl.

"You have to promise to find out."

"Ok, I promise. No boyfriends. I want a Barbie and a Ken." She takes my hand and drags me into the house. "Bella! Eddie is here!" she screams through the huge house. Dr. Cullen steps out of one of the doorways and looks me up and down.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm here to pick Bella up for our date." I hold my hand out for him to shake but he just looks at it before going back into the door he just came out of. At that moment, Bella walks down the stairs. She looks gorgeous.

"Eddie, you're drooling." Alice's high pitched voice pulls my eyes away from Bella. I frantically wipe at my mouth, finding no drool. Both Bella and Alice are laughing.

"I should remove Ken from my shopping list for that." I tease her. She rolls her eyes and skips down the hallway. Bella raises her eyebrow as she looks toward the direction her sister went. "She hinted that it's her birthday soon and that she wants a Barbie. However then she said she wanted a boyfriend and I told her that in exchange for her promise of no boyfriends, I would get her Barbie and Ken." I explain to Bella. Amusement is written all over her face and I can't help but lean forward and press a kiss against her lips. After we part, she tugs on my hand and we head to my car.

Bella and I chat on our way to the restaurant. I open her door and help her out. The host eyes her like a piece of meat and I instantly wanna deck him. Bella squeezes my and. On our way to the table, she trips and I immediately catch her. She says that I'm her hero and presses a deep kiss to my lips while the host watches. When she pulls away, we're both wearing matching grins. The host looks slightly annoyed but I ignore it.

After that, dinner goes smoothly. Bella gets mushroom ravioli and I get steak. We talk about college and our family. After I've paid the bill, we head to the car. I ask Bella what movie she wants to see but she's silent. I look at her and she's staring at me, biting her lip.

"What's that look for?" I grin. She leans over the center console and attaches her lips to mine. I moan slightly and let my hand go to her cheek. She leans into me more and I pull her closer at the same time. Suddenly, she pulls away.

"I don't want to go to a movie. I want to go somewhere where we can just…hang out." Without wasting time, I start driving. Luckily, I have a blanket in the car because Bella is cold on the ride to school in the morning. However, going past my house, I see that no one is home so I pull into the driveway. After checking around the house and making sure that my parents are really gone, we head up to my room.

Bella lays in the middle of my bed, her hair splayed out around her head. I pull my shirt over my head and she grins and bites her lip. She mimics my actions and I can't help but let out a small moan at the sight of her chest. She giggles as I lay on top of her. The giggles turn into moans as I attach my lips to her neck and suck hard. Her hands make their way into my hair.

"I need you Edward. It's been too long….Please." she begs. I pull away from her neck and immediately unbutton my pants. Once again, she mimics my actions. Soon we're both completely naked in front of each other. I lay back on top of Bella and let my lips suck on one of her nipples. Bella isn't having that though. She reaches down between us and grabs my aching dick, putting me right at her wet entrance. I grin at her and slide in slowly. She throws her head back and moans.

"God…You're so tight..." I whisper into her ear. Her hips start bucking up, meeting mine thrust for thrust. I start going faster and harder. Soon, she's screaming my name and I feel her walls tighten around my aching cock. Her orgasm triggers mine and I push myself as deep inside her as I can. I stay inside her as a catch my breath. A few minutes later, I roll off of her. She giggles and I turn my head to look at her.

"Usually when a girl giggles right after sex, it's not a good sign." I turn onto my side and wrap my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She leans forward and pecks me on the lips.

"I'm giggling because we both lasted like five minutes. We can't go that long…Ever." I grin and kiss her lips again, harder and deeper this time. She pulls away though and grabs her phone. She frowns looking at the time. "As much as I'd love a round two... and three...and four, I need to get home or my father is going to come looking for me." She plays with the hair at the back of my neck. I don't want to let her go but I understand.

We both get dressed slowly, taking our time. Sooner than I'd like, we're pulling up to her house. Her curfew is in 15 minutes so we stay in the car for a little bit just talking. I open her car door when it's time for her to go in and walk her to the front door. I can't resist giving her a kiss and telling her how amazing the night was. I promise to pick her up for school and she heads inside. When I arrive home, I head straight to the shower. My parents get home not long after I do, but they leave me be. Once again that night, I fall asleep to dreams of my Bella.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter? I'm debating whether or not to add a little twist to the story, tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was off my seizure medication for awhile and I started it back up. One of the side effects is mood swings and depression and low and behold, I was hit hard. I didn't want that to reflect in my writing so I decided to wait it out until I was in a better place.**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Bella's lips are attached to my neck and her hand is rubbing up and down my chest. I moan slightly and I can feel her grin against my skin. I pull her away, her deep brown eyes are dilated and it makes me want her even more. My hand reaches down to the button of her jeans but she stops me and looks at me shyly.

"We can't…I um-It's not a good time to be down there." I don't understand her at first but then it hits me. She must be on her period. I let out a sigh of relief. While I know it was unlikely that Bella would get pregnant, this reassures me and I feel the stress of worry drift away. I'd love to have a baby with her but not until we've gotten established in our careers and we don't hae to worry about things like money.

"I'm sorry, Love. Do you need anything? Pain killers? A heating pad? Chocolate?" Bella blushes deep red but shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Thanks for not freaking out and making sure I'm ok though. It was really sweet." She presses a soft kiss to my lips and I stroke her cheek gently.

"I'm so in love with you Isabella Cullen. Hell, if you asked me to go get you tampons, I'd probably do it." She laughs and cuddles into my side.

"I'm so in love with you too Edward Masen. I actually have to talk to you about something though. Alice is having her birthday party in two weeks and she wants to make sure you're still coming." Bella runs her hand through my hair and I let out a happy sigh. It feels great and I'm sure that if she did it long enough, I'd fall asleep.

"I'll definitly be there. I've actually already got the barbies I promised her. Plus I got her a couple outfits for them." I turn my head and kiss her cheek.

"That's one of the things I love most about you. You treat my little sister like a princess."

"She deserves it. Plus, I love her too. She's the coolest little kid I've ever met. I mean, she bargained with me and got me to buy her two toys. She needs to go into law or be a salesperson." I joke. Bella giggles and it makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"As of right now, she wants to be a mermaid. However if you tell her that, she'll probably agree. She looks up to you so much, basically worships the ground you walk on. She tells my dad all the time how when she's older, she's going to find her own Edward that loves her." I laugh and push her hair from her face.

"Well, I am pretty perfect." I wink to let her know that I'm just kidding.

"So, how's therapy going?" she asks. My mom asked me to go to a few sessions, hoping it would help me sort through the confusion of my sexuality. Plus she thinks that Jasper pressuring me and the whole situation involving them may have altered me in some way.

"It's ok. Dr. Denali seems to think that what I'm feeling is just normal teenage boy stuff. Maybe he's right but…I don't feel attraction towards anyone but you. I don't want to say I'm straight but I'm not gay either. Like I told my mom, I'm your's." her hand rests on my chest on my heart. I cover it with my own. She has a small smile on her face.

We spend the next twenty minutes holding each other in comfortable silence. I reluctantly get out of her bed after the twenty minutes is up. Her parents had taken Alice to the movies. As much as we didn't like defying their rules, we just wanted to be close to each other. We're always under constant watch of our parents since they've found out that we've had sex. I tell Bella that I love her and head home.

As soon as I'm home, I text her. I just left her house and already I miss her. She's my heroin. I'm completely addicted and dependant on her. I wouldn't have it any other way though. The house is empty so I make my way to the game room and break out my xbox one. I play my game for a little while before I get hungry and head to the kitchen. I'm surprised to find my mom who is cooking dinner. She smiles brightly at me and asks if I'm hungry. I tell her I am and sit at the island. We talk about how school went and if I had homework.

My father has to work late so tonight it's just my mom and I. We just talk about normal stuff and she asks if I'd watch a movie with her. I feel like I'd been neglecting her lately so I agree. I can tell how happy it makes her. Her smile lights up her face and she asks what I'd like to watch. In the end, I let her pick the movie. She chooses to watch Pretty Woman. I did say that she could pick so I keep my disdain for the movie inside. I'm not a chick flick type of guy, however if my mom asks me to watch it with her, I will. She falls asleep about three fourths of the way through. I gently lift her off the couch and carry her to my parents bedroom and lay her on the bed. I head to my room to get started on my homework. My dad gets home a little after ten p.m. and heads straight to bed.

My dreams of Bella continue and I suddenly find myself wishing that time would move faster so we can begin our lives together. I want to marry her, live with her and make pretty babies with her. I know the first and last option will happen years down the road but living together…Maybe we can go to the same college or go to ones close together. We can rent a small apartment. I can make love to her whenever we want and be a family with her.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review, your feedback encourages me to try and make every chapter better than the last. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Alice, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sings as Ali patiently waits to blow out her candles. The Cullens really went all out with her party. There's two bouncy castles, pony rides, a huge cake and a table full of presents mostly from her family. I stick by Bella's side most of the time. She will occasionally run her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck. Of course her father sees this and frowns.

The party starts winding down after awhile and you can tell Alice is getting tired. She walks over to where Bella and I are sitting and pouts a little bit.

"Eddie, can I sit on your lap? Pretty please?" She pushes her bottom lip out and gives me her best puppy dog eyes. I pull her into my lap and she immediately curls up. It's not long before her eyes have fluttered shut and she's snoring softly against me. I see Bella looking at us with a small smile on her face. Dr. Cullen is across the yard and for the first time in weeks, he smiles at me.

He comes over and takes Alice from me and carrying her inside the house. I stand up and Bella follows me. When we're on the side of the house, she pushes me against the wall and attaches her lips to mine. I pull her closer to me and swipe my tongue against her bottom lip. We break away from each other, silly grins on both of our faces.

"I wanna take you on another date." I stroke my thumb against her cheek. She turns her head towards my hand and kisses my palm.

"Sounds good. Just tell me when and where."

"Tomorrow, I can pick you up at noon. We can have a picnic." She smiles wide. Bella and I sit on her front porch until it starts to get dark. I don't want to say goodbye, but I know I have to. With a chaste kiss, I get in my car and start my drive home. It begins to rain but I don't think much of it. I'm halfway there when the rain has picked up so much that I can barely see five feet in front of me. The sound against the windsheild is rhythmic and almost calming. My wipers are on full blast but they don't help much. The only thing I register is the two bright headlights barreling toward me. Before I can react, the other car hits me head on. My airbag deploys and I'm knocked unconcious.

A loud, incessant beeping wakes me up. My leg feels like it's on fire and my mouth feels like it's full of cotton balls. With every breath I take, it feels like an elephant is stepping on my ribs. On top of that, if feels like someone is taking a hammer and pounding on my head. I groan in pain but it makes my head hurt even worse. I feel a set of hands push me back towards the bed as I try to sit up. I open my eyes slightly and I'm met with the face of either a nurse or a doctor.

"It's good to see those eyes open Mr. Masen. I need to go over your vitals but I promise to get you some pain meds soon. Your parents and your girl will be mad they missed you waking up. They just stepped out to head to the cafeteria." I see the doctors grin.

"What happened?" my voice is hoarse and dry as fuck.

"You were in a pretty bad car accident. The other driver walked away with minimal bruising and a few stitches. You however have a spiral fracture to your tibia due to your leg twisting upon impact of the other car. You also have two broke ribs and sixteen stitches in your hairline. All things considered, you're very lucky your injuries weren't more serious." He explains. I finally look down at my leg that's encased in a thick plaster. I let out a quiet groan as pain flared. The doctor puts a slight dose of morphine into my IV. Not enough to make me fall asleep but enough to numb the doctor continues to check my vitals and make sure that my stitches are all in place. He wants to do another set of xrays to make sure that nothing else is broken. He also wants a CAT scan to make sure there's no swelling in my brain.

Not long after the doctor leaves my room, my family and Bella come in. Tears fall down all of their faces as they see me awake and sitting up. I give them a sheepish grin, causing my mother to rush forward and smother my face with kisses. It's gross but I know she must have been scared. Bella stands back and lets my parents fawn over me. I reach my hand out to her and she comes over and takes it in her hand.

"I love you." I tell her, my voice still raspy.

"I love you too, more than anything. I-I was so scared. I saw your car after the accident and I thought that there was no way you'd live." She cries. I rub my thumb over the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. I want nothing more than to pull her into my arms and hug her tightly but I know it'll be too painful, even with the morphine.

"Has the doctor come to see you yet?" my mom asks me. I nod my head and explain that he told me about my injuries and took my vitals. It's late when my parents leave but Bella sticks behind.

"I'm out of commision for awhile." I wink at her and she giggles.

"We're going to be crazy by the time we can resume our…Activities."

"Well, while we wait until we can hit a home run, we can cover a few other bases."

"Do you know how long our dry spell is gonna last?" she comes and sits next to me in the recliner.

"The doctor says six to eight weeks. I'm crossing my fingers that it's only six." I tell her. The longest we've gone since our first time having sex was three weeks. We were practically combusting at that time. I have no idea how we're going to make it six weeks. We sit quietly for the next hour before she has to head home. She kisses my cheek and leaves with an 'I love you'. I let out a deep breath and close my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter out today. I'd really appreciate some feedback. I'd like to know what you guys think of how I protrayed the characters. I'd also like to know if there's anything you'd like to see in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **As I'm writing this chapter, my 8 month old puppy is sprawled out on my bed belly up and running in his sleep. Then my other dog curls up next to him to comfort him. My heart hurts, it's just too adorable.**

 **:$:**

 **Edward's POV**

I sit in the wheelchair as I'm taken out of the hospital. I'm being released from the prison I was in for two weeks. Apparently, there was a bone fragment that had shattered and I had to have surgery to fix it. I have one place and three screws in my leg. When I woke up from the surgery, the pain was worse than when I first woke up after the accident. Bella brought me my favorite food from a small mom and pop diner because she knew I was in pain and wanted to cheer me up.

I found out that the guy that hit me was just a guy travelling through town. He'd gotten lost and the rain picked up. He didn't mean to hit mean but that doesn't change the fact that it still happened. We decided against suing him and told everyone that we just wanted him to attend a couple drivers ed classes.

When I'm finally home, I see a homemade banner welcoming me home. When we get inside, all the Cullens are there. My dad helps me onto the couch and sets a pillow on the coffee table so I can put my leg up. Alice comes over wearily and sits next to me. She asks if she can color on my cast. Of course I let her but first, Bella signs her name with a heart next to it. I smile widely at her and she leans down to give me a quick peck on my lips. Dr. Cullen doesn't say or do anything about it which is good. Maybe he's warming up to me.

Three weeks go by quickly. Bella and I's parents were both out of town for work conferences and Alice was staying at their aunt and uncle's house. That being said, Bella was staying at my house. We're in my bed, our lips attacking each other. Our tongues tangling.

"I need you." I say against Bella's lips.

"The doctor said to wait until your cast comes off." She moans as my lips travel to her neck.

"If you're on top, my leg will be fine." My hands are on her breasts and she leans into my touch. Suddenly she pulls away, pulling her shirt over her head. I grin and she unhooks her bra. My lips wrap around one of her nipples while my hand plays with the other one. Bella pulls my shirt off and starts kissing down my chest. I lean back, my eyes feeling heaving with lust. She pushes my sport shorts down my legs. I'd foregone underwear seeing as my boxer breifs were too hard to get over my cast.

Bella licks me from the base of my dick to the tip, wrapping her lips around the head. I moan loudly and tilt my head back. I feel her grin against me as she takes more of me inside her mouth. My hand is in her hair, gently guiding her. She scrapes her teeth lightly as she makes her way back to the tip. A string of curse words leave my mouth. She takes all of me and I can't hold back. I release down her throat. I pull her up to me and kiss her hard, not caring that my dick was just in her mouth. My hands tug at her jeans and she understands what I'm trying to do. She backs away from me, only to pull her jeans and panties down in one swift movement. I bite my lip as she straddles my lap. Her lips attach to my neck, sucking and nibble, no doubt leaving a mark. I slide my hand down her body and press one of my fingers inside her entrance, feeling how wet she is for me. She takes my dick in her hand and positions me before sliding down quickly. Both of us let out a pleasurable sign, we stay like that for a minute, just enjoying how we feel together. Bella starts lifting her body and coming back down. My hands go to her hips, guiding her up and down my dick. Bella's hands grip my hair, she kisses me hard, her tongue entering my mouth.

"God, I love you so much." I moan, this makes her go faster. Both of our breathe is labored. We're covered in sweat, the scent of our sex surrounding us. I slide my hand away from her hip and rub her clit. I feel her tighten around me. Her juices covering my dick and my lap. I keep guiding her up and down, leaning forward to capture one of her nipples into my mouth.

"I think I'm gonna come again." She moans in a tone that reveals her disbelief. I grin and pull her down harder against me. She grinds against my pelvis and my breath catches.

"You feel so good around me. I want to feel you again, come Bella. Come with me." I attach my lips to her neck and suck hard. I let my teeth bite her neck gently but with enough pressure that she calls my name and tightens around me again. I can't hold off this time and release into her. We stay connected for awhile, catching our breath and calming down. She lifts off of me and flobs down next to me.

"I think that was the best sex we've ever had." She curls against my side, her hand stroking my chest lightly. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer.

"I think you're right. But as much as I'd love to stay here like this, we need to get cleaned up. My sheets definitely need washed and we both need to bathe." I kiss her forehead and she sits up. I grab my crutches that are right next to my bed. It feels weird to be hobbling around naked but I suck it up and head into the bathroom. Bella wraps my cast up and helps me down. She heads into a different bathroom to take a shower. As much as I'd like to be in there with her, I can't. She can't get in the tub due to my leg having to stick out either. I clean up as best I can and awkwardly lift myself out of the tub. Luckily, the towel rack is close by and I can reach one easily. As I'm drying off, Bella walks in dressed only in her bra and panties. She helps me get some shorts on and hands me my crutches. We both head to the kitchen, our activies making us hungry. Bella makes us grilled cheese and soup. I like being with her like this. It makes it feel like we're living together. However tomorrow our parents are returning and our little bubble will be broken.

 **~!~**

 **So, I hope you guys like it! I'll try to get another chapter out tonight but no promises! Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys are thinking!**

 **Thanks and hope to see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"How does it feel to be free of that cast?" Bella asks me. I grin at her and look down at my leg. It's lost a lot of muscle and seems thin but I can gain it all back.

"Good but gross. I haven't washed it in seven weeks and it's all dry looking." I poke at my leg. She laughs and looks at my leg.

"Its been encased in plaster. Honestly it doesn't look that bad. I broke my arm when I was ten and when the cast came off, it was disgusting." She rubs my thigh and I can feel myself stirring in my pants. I grab her hand gently and kiss it.

"Unless you want my family to see what you do to me, I'd hold off on that." I wink at her and she giggles.

We walk inside my house, me with a slight limp. My father is sitting on his recliner, watching pre-season football. My mom is in the kitchen and by the smells wafting through the house, I can tell she's cooking something delicious. Bella heads to the kitchen to see my mom while I go to the couch and watch the game with my dad. Half an hour later my mom is calling us to come eat dinner. Bella sits next to me as we eat. My parents of course ask how my legs feel and apologize for not being able to take me to my doctor's appointment.

Bella heads home about an hour later and I promise to take her on a date soon. We never got to have our picnic so I thought I could make up for it. I ask my mom to help me. Bella and I don't have school tomorrow, so I figure I can surprise her. The next day, Mom helps me pack food. I'm anxious to get to Bella and take her on the date. I pull up to her house and walk to the front door. I stop in my track, just as I'm about to knock. I hear yelling.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and…I'm scared and I don't know what to do." I hear Bella cry. I'm immediately worried.

"You're seventeen years old! This is why I didn't want you around him!" I hear Dr. Cullen yell at Bella.

"Carlisle, please…I think you both need to just calm down." Mrs. Cullen says just loud enough for me to hear.

I hear a shuffling and all of the sudden, silence. I knock quietly. Mrs. Cullen opens the door. She sees me and with a sad smile on her face she tells me that now isn't the best time.

"Is that him? Are you kidding me?" Dr. Cullen growls. Before I can register, he's pulling me into the house by the collar of my shirt. Bella tries to pull him away from me.

"He doesn't know! Please Dad, just let him go." Bella sobs. With reluctance, Dr. Cullen lets me go.

"I should have never let her be with you. You've ruined both your lives." He looks at Bella when he says the last part.

"W-what the hell is going on?" I say incredilously. Bella looks at me, her face blotchy and bright red.

"I…I'm…What I mean is…I'm pregnant." She whispers. My heart drops. I look at her stomach.

"You said you were on the pill. How can you be pregnant if you're on birth control?" My hands tug harshly at my hair. I try to process what she just told me but all I can think about is the fact that we're only teenagers.

"It's not one hundred percent effective. I um…I missed a pill. Right before Ali's birthday. I'm seven weeks. The baby is due the last week of November." Tears fall down her face and she sobs slightly. Her hands cover her face. I walk over to her slowly, pulling her into my arms and holding her against me.

"I love you, I'm scared too. I just turned eighteen and you're only seventeen. We have options." I say. She pushes me away roughly looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm not having an abortion. Don't ask me to do that. I already love this baby." My heart is pounding and my palms are sweating. "We should just…Take a break and think. I'm not killing our baby. It's up to you whether or not you want to be involved in it's life." She wipes at her tears. I open my mouth but no words come out. She walks past me and to the door. She opens it and stands there silently telling me to leave. I walk past her, murming a quick 'love you'.

I don't go straight home. I sit in my car at a park for two hours, thinking. Bella's carrying my baby. We created a life. I'm scared and I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not ready to tell my parents that I'm going to be a parent myself. I'm still a kid. I want to go to college and have a life with Bella before we have kids. I drive home, my thoughts driving me insane. My parents are sitting at the dining room together. My dad is reading a newspaper and my mom is going over some work stuff. I walk to the dining room and when they see me, they rush over. They can tell something is wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" My mother presses her hand against my hand, checking for a fever. She looks at me trying to find any injuries.

"I-…She…She's pregnant. Bella's having my baby." I tell them in a quiet whisper. My mom drops her hand and backs away from me. My dad sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"Edward…Why weren't you careful? Why weren't you using protection?" My mom cries.

"She was on the pill but she missed one. She says that she's seven weeks and that the baby is supposed to come around the last week of November. We're in the middle of our senior year then. I-I'm not ready to be a father but she won't even consider our options." I sit down at the table with my head in my hands.

"You should have thought about that before you didn't use a condom Edward." My mom says angrily. I'm surprised when I feel my father's hand on my shoulder. I look at him.

"It'll be alright. This isn't what you planned but it's happening. You can't take it back, son. I can only speak for myself when I'm saying this but…I'm dissapointed. I'm not angry at you, being angry wouldn't solve anything. You're going to be a father whether you're ready for it or not but I'm going to be here to support you. Elizabeth, I think we should leave this conversation for tomorrow. We need to let Edward think. He has to sort through everything first." My father wraps his arm around my mother's shoulder and guides her to their room.

I slowly make my way to my room and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't register how long I'm laying there. However, my phone rings. I see the time, 3 a.m. Who would be calling me at this time? The caller I.D. says Bella. I stare at it for a second before answering.

"Bella? Why are you awake?" I ask her. I hear her sniffle on the other end of the line.

"I'm at the hospital. I'm bleeding and…I need you. Please." She sobs. I don't even think before grabbing my keys and making my way to my car. When I get to the hospital, Dr. Cullen is in the waiting room. He gives me an apologetic look and leads me down the halway and in front of room 210. I walk in to see Bella sobbing in her mother's arms. I walk over and Bella looks at me, completely devestated. I take her hand and kiss it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." I say as I stroke her cheek.

"The doctor said they can't stop it. They used the doppler and there was no heartbeat. I lost the baby and…I know we're young but I already loved him. I wanted him so much." She cries.

"Mrs. Cullen, is there any way you could call my family?" I turn to look at her. She nods her head. Bella's parents leave the room and I sit in the chair next to Bella.

"We can't get a break, can we? First Jasper, then your accident and now this." She's crying silently, tears falling down her face. I kiss her hand again and lean my cheek against it.

"We'll get through this just like we got through everything else. It's ok to hurt and grieve, the baby was ours. We lost a member of our family. I know I didn't react the way I should have but before I got the call…I decided that the baby was half you and I love you more than anything. I fell in love with him or her. We have each other and we need to lean on each other because we're the only ones who know what it feels like to lose a child." I play with a piece of her long hair.

"I'm sorry I told you to leave. When I called, I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"I will always come when you call me. You're my reason for existing." She leans down and kisses me. We spend the rest of the night in silence. I refuse to leave her side. I'll never disappoint her like that again. She'll always come first.

 **~!~**

 **So some angst in this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me! Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys thinks. I appreciate your opinions and take them all to heart.**

 **Hope to see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **So I was planning to post this chapter last night. However, a bat flew into my room. I'm not kidding, it was flying around my room and it scared the shit out of me. I was crying and screaming because it's a rat with wings. So my fan is going full blast cause I was hot. Well it got too close to the fan. Seriously it looked like someone used the force and just tossed it. Well, it ended up landing on my bed. I was too freaked out to do anything else last night so the chapter update was put on hold.**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Time seems to fly after Bella's miscarriage. We both greived, we cried on each other's shoulder. We would never get over our loss completely but we knew that we couldn't dwell too long. Before we knew it, we were a week into our senior year. Somehow, none of the students found out about Bella being pregnant and losing the baby. We haven't had sex since the miscarriage. I'd never pressure her about it, but I miss her. We've come close to doing it but she stops me every time.

I pick Bella up for school and she's quiet. I stop a block away from the school and turn to face her.

"What's going on? Why are you so quiet?" I let my hand stroke her cheek.

"It's nothing, let's just get to school." She pulls away and looks out the passenger window.

"It's not nothing, Bella. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." I start getting frustrated.

"Edward, I love you but let it go. I'm not in the mood to argue today." I see tears in her eyes. I unclick my seatbelt and get out of the car, walking around to her side. I pull the door open and the tears flow down her cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong. Don't bottle it up inside Bella." I kiss her forehead.

"It's been three months exactly. I'm on my period and I'm so stressed. My father can barely look at me and my mom…Her looks of pity are the worst. I can't have sex with you because I'm too scared of getting pregnant again and losing another baby." She buries her face in her hands and sobs loudly.

"Love…Let's skip today and just spend time together. We can talk some more. I'm always here for you to talk to. I know how you feel. My parents, they're still disappointed in me. I know today it's been three month, I cried in my room for an hour before I came to pick you up." I stroked her hair. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I think I need to go and see someone, like a professional. You are the ony person I can talk to about this and you're hurting as much as I am."

"We both need to talk to someone. Not a family member but someone who remains neutral to the situation. We have to work through our feeling. God, I sound old as fuck." I say. Bella laughs through her tear and kisses me gently.

"Can we go get breakfast? I couldn't eat this morning and I'm starving. I really don't feel like being in school today." I nod my head and gently close her door, making my way to the driver's side.

I take Bella to a small restaurant that serves breakfast all day. We talk all morning and I begin to feel like I did before the miscarriage and before we even knew about the baby. After our breakfast, we go to a nearby park and just walk around together. We're talking about college when suddenly Bella stops and looks at me.

"I want us to use condoms. I'm on birth control but…I just want to make sure…"

"What brought this on? We were just talking about school."

"We want to live together when we go. Couples living together usually are having sex. I want to have sex with you but I want to make sure I don't get pregnant. I can't handle losing another baby." She looks at the ground but I put a finger under her chin and make her eyes meet mine.

"If you want to do that, I won't argue. It's probably a good thing to double up on the birth control so I agree with you. But Bella, we don't have to have sex until you're ready. I want you to be one hundred percent ready for that." I put my hands on her cheeks and kiss her lightly.

"I'm ready and I'm sorry I've pushed you away these last few months. I didn't even think about the fact that you were hurting too. It was your baby just as much as it was mine and I didn't even consider your feelings." She cries. I pull her into a hug and hold her tight.

"My first reaction when you told me you were pregnant…When I found out that we lost the baby…I hated myself. I blamed myself. I put you under so much stress that…We weren't meant to have a baby now. In a few years we'll be ready. I want us to have time to enjoy each other. I wish we had our baby but we weren't ready. Maybe it was a sign but we can't let it get to us any longer. We'll always mourn our child but things will get better. I promise you that." Once my little speech is done, Bella crashes her lips to mine. We make out in the middle of the park until a woman clears her throat. I tug Bella's hand and lead her to the car. We stop at a pharmacy and grab a pack of condoms.

I know that my parents are at work so we head to my house. We attack each other's lips, barely able to get past the front door. As much as I'd like to make it to the bedroom, we aren't going to. We end up on the couch. Bella's shirt on the floor along with my own and my jeans. Her mouth leaves my own and she starts peppering kisses down my chest. I lean back and watch. She reaches the band of my boxers and grins up at me before sliding them off and taking my rock solid erection in her hand. I sigh in pleasure only to gasp when I feel her kiss the tip.

"Fuck, how are you so good at this?" my hand gently tangles itself in her hair as she starts to take more of me. Another string of curses leave my mouth as she sucks harder. Just as I feel on the brink of my orgasm, I pull her up and kiss her, practically shoving my tongue down her throat. I flip us so I'm on top of her and follow her actions, kissing and sucking down her chest, taking a minute to pinch her rosy pink nipples with my cheek. I let my tongue swirl around her belly button and she giggles. She's extremely ticklish. I unbutton her jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down. Her hips thrust up towards my face. I sit up for a second and pull her jeans and panties off. I spread her legs and take in the sight before me. I kiss her calf and work my way up. Once I get to the inside of her thighs, I stuck hard and nip it with my teeth, leaving a mark I know only we'll see.

I don't waste any time sucking her clit into my mouth. She yells my name loudly and tries bucking her hips but I hold them down. She whimpers as my tongue teases her entrance. I push my fingers inside her, curling them when I feel her G-spot. I smile against her as I hear her swear and use her hands to push my face against her. I groan as she comes, my face covered in her juices. I wipe my lips with my hand and reach over to the coffee table, grabbing a condom. I don't have any experience putting one on so I fumble slightly. I consider putting a second one on but as I reach for the box, Bella grabs my hand and stops me.

"Double bagging it increases the chances of it breaking." She takes the hand she's holding and puts it on her breast, causing me to moan and squeeze it gently. Bella reaches down and grabs my aching dick and guides it inside her. I rest my forearms by her head and begin thrusting in and out of her. As time goes on, I go harder and faster. Bella's moans fill the room and it makes me harder than I thought possible. I feel my orgasm approaching so I reach my hand down and rub Bella's clit at the same pace I'm using to thrust inside her. She screams my name, her pussy gripping my dick. It forces me to climax. I lay my face against her neck, my breathing hard. We're both covered in sweat and our chests are heaving but I smile against her skin and kiss it.

"I missed feeling you around me." I kiss her lips and she runs a hand gently through my hair.

"Me too, we've never gone that long. Let's never wait like that." She says. We both groan as I reluctantly pull out of her. I awkwardly take the condom off and tie it. I don't want to throw it away in the kitchen garbage can because I don't want y parents to see it. We head into the shower together. We don't do anything sexual, we just wash each other. We both blow dry our hair so when my parents get home, they won't know what we did. We also break out our school books so they think we're studying. When they finally do get home, my dad raises an eyebrow and gives me a knowing look. Of course it's then that I notice I'd left the condoms on the coffee table. I grab them and hide them in the game room. I'd thrown the used condom away in my bathroom. When I sit down next to Bella, I throw my arm around her and kiss her cheek. She smiles and snuggles into me. At this moment, I couldn't love her more.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave me some feedback and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out tonight.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope to see you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **My dog just got in a fight with a neighborhood stray cat.**

 **He won.**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"So, have you thought anymore about where you're going to go for college?" my father asks. We're sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner.

"Well, I've applied to North Western, Dartmouth, UW, Ohio State, UCLA and South Carolina. I'm hoping I'm accepted to North Western. I can stay in Evanston and it's only a forty five minute drive from here and they have a branch in Chicago." I take a huge bite of the taco my mom made.

"Are you going to stay in the dorms or are you going to pledge to a fraternity?" he questions me. I take a deep breath and look at both of my parents.

"Actually, Bella and I were thinking of maybe renting an apartment together. She's already received her acceptance letter and I'm guessing I'm going to hear back soon." My parents are silent.

"Son, do you really think that's the best idea? You need to focus on your grades. I'm not saying to never move in but maybe you should wait a couple years." He takes a drink. I look at my plate and then back at my father. I could see in his eyes that my grades weren't the only reason for wanting Bella and I to wait.

"I know that's not why you don't want me to live with her. It's because she was pregnant, isn't it? We're not going to get pregnant again. Not until we're both ready. Not that it's any of your business, we're being extremely careful." I huff. My mom looks at me incredilously.

"You two are having sex again? Haven't you two learned anything from what happened? You two just lost a baby. You may be eighteen but you're just kids. You have no experience in the real world and having a baby would ruin you." I can see how angry my mom is about the fact that Bella and I have sex.

"I love Bella. If I want to show her how much I love her, I will. Everyone tries to keep us from being together but do you realize it's only making us want it more." I laugh humorlessly. It's been a week since Bella and I started having sex again and we've already done it eight times.

"This isn't any of your business. What happens between my girlfriend and I doesn't concern you. We made a mistake once. We lost the baby so it seems like we were punished enough for it. All you need to know is that Bella and I are being careful and that we're not going to have another unplanned pregnancy. Now, may I please be excused? I'm not very hungry anymore." My mother doesn't say anything so I leave the table, taking my plate to the kitchen.

I head into my room and get started on my homework. My phone rings and I smile when I see it's Bella. We talk for awhile, she told her parents about us moving in together when we head to school. They reacted the same way mine did but she told them that it wasn't their decision and to mind their own business.

Bella and her family don't have the best relationship at the moment. Ever since she told them about the baby, they've only judged her and her choices. She feels horrible because Alice is in the middle. She doesn't understand that Bella lost a baby. They didn't tell her that Bella was ever pregnant. That doesn't mean that she doesn't undertand that something is up though. She's been asking a bunch of questions that no one can answer because they don't want her to know about the baby.

The next day at school, Bella is being forced to ride to school with her father. We meet at her locker before our first class. I kiss her hard as the warning bell rings. I can tell by the look on her face, she wants more. She's been insatiable. I can't say that I don't love it though. This week has been the best sex we've ever had. I grin at her and head to my history class. The day passes quickly. Bella and I see each other in Advanced watched a video and in the middle of class, Bella dropped a pencil and made sure to run her hand against my jean clad dick. I have to hold back a moan. The class ends quickly and I rush Bella to my car. Thank god Bio is our last class.

"Do you like teasing me Isabella?" my hands are gripping her hips and my lips are attached to her neck. She giggles and pushes me away.

"As much as I'd like to continue, there's a whole parking lot full of students watching us." She walks around to the passenger side of the car and gets in. I Shake my head and get into the driver's seat. I hold Bella's hand all the way to her house. When I pull into the drive, we notice that no one is home. We rush upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind us. We don't waste time taking our clothes off.

"As much as I'd like if we went slow…I need you to fuck me." Bella says and I groan loudly. I push her down on the bed and crawl on top of her.

"You sure you can handle it?" I tease her. Her hands clutch my hair.

"Stop asking questions and get inside me." She growls. Quickly, I reach inside her bedside table and grab a condom. I roll it on and grin. Without much warning, I flip her over so she's on her stomach. I hear Bella's breathing pick up in pleasure. We've never done it in this position before. I use my fingers to make sure she's ready for me and she definitely is. I move my hand down and get ready to thrust inside her but decide that since she teased me, it's my turn. I rub my self against her and she pushes against me, trying to me inside. I rub the tip of my dick against her clit.

"How does it feel to be teased, Love."

"Edward…Inside." She practically cries.

"Not until you beg me. I'm in control here and your not getting my dick until you beg for it." I lean forward and nip at her ear. Her body shudders in pleasure, pushing back against me.

"Please, I'll do anything, just…God, Edward, Just fuck me!" I thrust inside her at a punishing pace. She grips her bedsheets in her hands. I slow my thrust down. I'm practically going as snail speed. She pushes back, taking a risk, I slap her ass. She gasps I feel her tighten around me but I refuse to let myself come. I grip her ass in my hands, kneading it. I speed up my thrust and Bella's yelling about how good it is. She's still sensitive from her first orgasm and I love it. I pull out of her and she whines. I move her so she's bent over the side of the bed. Her legs practically give out when I start going as hard and fast as I can. I'm surprised when I feel her juices cover my dick and practically my whole pelvis. I'm in shock as she pulls herself of me and drops to her knees, ripping off the condom and taking me in her mouth. I can't hold back any longer and come in her awaiting mouth. She moans around me and the vibration against my sensitive skin makes me shudder. When she pull away she grins up at me. I wrap my hands around her upper arms and pull her against me.

"I love you so much." I say quickly and press my lips against her's. I look at the clock and notice that it's been an hour since we got to her house. I brush her hair out of her face and trail my fingers up and down her sides.

"I love you too, and I love what we just did." I give her my crooked grin and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her up so we're at the same height. Bella's bathroom is connected to her bedroom so I carry her in. I start the shower, making sure it's the perfect temperature. When it is, I take her hand and pull her in with me. Bella runs her hand up my neck and into my hair, pulling my face to hers. Our tongues tangle together and our bodies have virtually no room between them. My hands move down to cup her ass. I feel myself getting hard again and I moan into her mouth. Her hand slides down my chest to grab my now aching erection. I lean back and watch her hand move up down. She squeezes a little tired and I find myself coming all over her hand and stomach. I quickly turn off the water and sit her so her ass is on the edge of the tub. I dive into her face first. She gasps and grips my hair, holding my face against her. I use my fingers while my tongue dips into her entrance. I moan as she comes all over my face. She's breathing hard and her legs are shaking. I feel strangely proud of myself that I can do that to her.

I wish I could stay longer but my parents are probably already wondering where I am. We get dressed and Bella leads me to front door and kisses me on the porch. I don't want to stop but she pushes my chest lightly and tells me to get home with a wink. I grin and shake my head, getting in my car. On the drive home, I can't help but think about how perfect we are together. It's like she was made for me.

 **! !**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! I kinda forgot to thank those who rec'd my story on Cheatward's Spot, so thank you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Please don't forget to review and leave me some feedback. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Who's ready for the Eclipse?! I follow a Darth Vader fan page on twitter and they were like ECLIPSE SPOILER ALERT: BELLA CHOOSES EDWARD.**

 **That was probably the highlight of my day. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I work in a few hours so this may be the only chapter out tonight.**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Bella and I sit on the couch in her house. Our mouths are fused to each other's and our hands roam over our clothes. We're completely lost in each other, paying no attention to what's going on around us. She moans as I run my tongue along her bottom lip. We're interrupted by a throat clearing, at first I'm annoyed but when I notice it's Dr. Cullen, I about piss my pants. Here I am, making out with his daughter, on his couch with a raging boner. I was sure he was going to kill me.

I swallow the lump in my throat. He glares at me, shaking his head and walking away. I look at Bella in confusion and she just shrugs. I think our parents are coming around to the idea of us living together. They've been asking how we're going to pay for an apartment. We are planning on using our trust funds to pay the down payment and first month's rent and then we're going to get jobs to pay for most of the rent and things we need like furniture and groceries. I was offered a paid internship at a law firm. I'm just going to be doing filing and basically being everyone else's bitch but it would help me out in the long run when I apply to law school.

Bella turns on the TV and we watch silently. The wind is knocked out of me when I feel a little knee hit me directly on my groin. Bella grabs Alice off me while I cup myself and fall face first into the couch cushion, groaning in pain. I hear Dr. Cullen laughing behind us.

"It's not funny Dad, stop laughing." Bella growls. She rubs my back trying to make me feel better. She leans down so she's close to my ear. "Are you ok?" I turn my face so I'm looking in her eyes.

"I'd be a lot better if you kissed it better." She rolls her eyes and sits back up. I gently sit up next to her, still cupping myself. "Is that a no?" I whisper. She looks over at me, a devilish look in her eyes.

"Later." Is all she says and it's enough to stir my aching dick. I put my hand on her thigh and rubbed it up and down. She bit her bottom lip and pushed my hand away. Her cheeks were flushed so I know I was having the same reaction on her that she had on me. I look to see Alice crying and I immediately felt bad. I opened my arms and she ran into them.

"I'm sorry, Eddie! I didn't mean to hurt you." She cries. I rub her back and try to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ali. It barely hurts anymore." Alice stays in my lap until the movie finishes and she runs to play with her dolls. I look at the time and sigh. My mom told me that I have to home for dinner. I kiss Bella goodbye and head to my car. The drive home is quick.

My parents are sitting in the living room. They look up when I enter and I see big smiles on their faces. My dad stands up with something in his hands. He doesn't say anything as he hands it to me. My jaw about drops when I see the North Western address. I tear it open and my smile widens. The first words I see are 'Congratulations, you've been accepted', I don't need to see anything else. I was accepted and by this time next year, I'll be living with Bella and we'll be going to school. My parents hug me, just because they don't like the idea of me and Bella living together, doesn't mean they aren't happy that I got into a good college.

Of-course I call Bella. I don't tell her what's going on but I ask if she can go out. I can hear her ask her parents. Dr. Cullen doesn't sound too happy considering I just left their house. However, he lets her go. I get in my car and head to her house as soon as I hear him approve. I get to Bella's house quick and she doesn't waste time getting into my car.

"So, where do you want to go?" I ask her. She shrugs and smiles at me.

"Well, I did promise you something. It's later isn't it?" I feel myself start to harden and I leave her driveway. We head to a small hiking trail not too far from our houses. We don't use the path because hidden away in the woods is a perfect, circular meadow. Bella and I have come here about four times now. It's our secret little place. I lay the blanket that I always keep in my car down and Bella lays on it. I lay next to her on my side with my head propped up with one hand and the other on her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Can you believe that this time next year, we'll be living together?" she smiles and runs her hand through my hair.

"I can't wait." I lean forward and press my lips against hers. It's not long before we're in a full blown make-out session with her straddling me, grinding against my jean-clad erection. Bella pulls away from me and starts taking my shirt up over my head. I moan as her kisses go down my chest and my stomach. My muscles tighten as she kisses the spot right above my jeans and right below my belly button. Her fingers expertly pop the botton on my jeans and lower the zipper. She lowers my pants just enough to get my cock out. I feel her kiss the tip of me before taking me into her mouth, she uses her hand to stroke what she can't fit. I'm sure I'm in heaven when she starts taking more of me into her mouth. My hand gently grips her hair. This causes her to moan. My hips start thrusting up towards her mouth. I try to warn her when I'm getting close but she takes me all the way in. I practically scream her name and fall over the edge. The feeling of her swalling around me is amazing. She doesn't take her mouth off of me until I start softening. With a satisfied grin, I flip us over and my kisses make the same path as hers.

We spend a few hours in the meadow. We don't just have sex, we talk about our future and how excited we are. We talk about going on a trip this summer before school starts, to relax before we begin the first part of the rest of our lives.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some feedback! Thanks for reading guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for this long wait! My computer crashed in the middle of a 7 page paper for one of my classes and I was just now able to get a new one. The worst part is, I'd already finished this chapter and was unable to retrieve it. Therefore you guys have the new version of chapter 19**

 **! !**

 **Edward's pov**

The voices surround us as we smile for picture after picture. I feel like my face is going to be permanently stuck in my awkward crooked smile. The graduation ceremony passed quickly but the picture taking portion of the evening feels as though I could have already graduated from law school by now. My eyes catch Bella's and can't help but let my crooked smile loose again. Ever since I got the acceptance to Northwestern, we've become even closer. We've done furniture shopping for our new place, we've picked paint and appliances. Our apartment is small, only one bedroom with a kitchen and living room. There's a small island where we'll put some bar chairs instead of getting a dining table.

Our parents decide they need a million pictures of Bella and I together. I pick her up bridal style, she squeals and I kiss her cheek. We do a few more poses before everyone decides they're hungry, especially Alice. Our families are eating together since it's what we wanted. Our parents have been trying harder to be more accepting of our relationship lately. I'm so happy that they're finally coming around, it just makes everything easier. Especially since Bella and I decided that we're going to go to Orlando this summer, just us. Alice cried a little bit because we weren't taking her to Disney World, but her parents promised to take her for Halloween. I wanted to take Bella away before we were under the stress of school and bills. It's a chance to be adults while at the same time, not having anything to worry about.

We get to the restaurant quickly, it's packed with everyone who just attended graduation but we luckily made reservations. Our table of seven is seated quickly and our drink orders are taken. Alice sits and colors her kids' menu while the rest of us talk about college and about the trip Bella and I are taking. Bella and I are both full time students and we both have jobs lined up. I'm doing a paid internship in a law office while Bella is working in a bookstore about two blocks from our apartment. Our food arrives and it's great. Bella gets mushroom ravioli, our parents get spaghetti, I get lasagna and Alice gets grilled cheese. We have a great night and before I know it, Bella and I are in my car, sitting alone and talking.

"As excited as I am to start our lives together…I'm gonna miss it here. I know we aren't that far away but still." Bella shrugs and stops talking. I stroke her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"It's ok to be scared and to miss home Bella. This is the first time that we're going to be on our own and it's nerve wracking. Our lives are gonna change and change isn't the easiest thing to deal with." I lean over and kiss her forehead. She sighs and smiles at me.

"Just think, in a few years I'll be a lawyer and you'll be a bestselling author." I wink at her. She blushes and shakes her head.

"I'll be an author but not bestselling. I doubt anyone would read my books."

"I've read some of your stories, Bella you're amazing." I look at her, and I fall even more in love. It's hard to believe that not too long ago, I thought I was gay and in love with a guy. Now that I have Bella, I can't even remember what life was like before her.

Bella and I don't have sex that night. We talk about the future and we decide what we want to do in Florida. When I drop her off at her house, I don't want to say goodbye but I know that soon, we won't have to. We'll be living together. My heart hurdles forward and happiness expands in my body. I still can't believe that Isabella Cullen is mine, that she loves me as much as I love her.

The week leading up to our vacation passed quickly. We arrive in Orlando at nine am, and Bella practically skips through the airport. We have so much planned, starting with today. We're heading to Universal Studios tonight, and then Islands of Adventure once we ride everything we want to. We check into our hotel and change into better clothes. Bella is wearing a tank top and jean shorts. I can't help but stare at her long legs, licking my lips as I do so. She notices me and shakes her head while giggling.

"Maybe we should stay in today…It was a long flight, don't you want to…Relax?" I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer so she's pressed against me.

"We can relax later. If you let us go now, I promise that it will be worth the wait." She bites her bottom lip and rubs on of her hands up and down my chest.

Needless to say, we were at Universal City Walk not much later. We scoped out potential places to eat before heading into the park. We finished with the Universal Studios park quickly, most of the rides being the 3D rides that you need glasses on. We rode as many rides as we could in Islands of Adventure before deciding we'd had enough. Stopping at Bubba Gump's restaurant, we ate a quick dinner before going back to the hotel. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I pressed Bella up against the wall and attached my lips to her neck. Her hand fisted my hair, holding me to her. When we finally got on our floor, we practically sprinted to our room.

I laid Bella back against the comforter on the bed after quickly ripping her tank top off. My mouth went between her breasts, kissing lightly before I pulled down her bra and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. She arched her back up making it harder for me to keep my mouth on her. It didn't stop me though. She does however get me onto my back when I'm too immersed in her. My shirt comes off and her lips travel down my torso. My abs tighten as she reaches my belly button.

Bella and I spend the rest of the night making love. We wake up early the next morning to go to Magic Kingdom. The rest of the week follows with the same routine. Wake up, go to a theme park or something touristy, head back to the hotel and make love. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend our vacation. I also can't wait until Bella and I can spend everyday together, but we still have to wait a few months.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you hope to see in future chapters! Thank you guys for reading and hopefully following/favoriting and reviewing! See you next Chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **•** **~•**

 **Edward's Pov- Freshman Year of College**

"Remember, you can call us at any time. We're less than an hour away." My mom holds my face in her hands. Bella's mom has her in a tight hug, I'm surprised she hasn't turned blue from lack of oxygen. Carlisle is holding a sobbing Alice who is begging Bella to come home. My dad stands awkwardly, waiting for my mother to release me.

"We'll be fine, Mom. If we need anything, you'll be one of the first people we call. I'll be coming home every other weekend too as long as I'm not working." I promise her. She wipes away her tears and nods softly. My dad takes this chance to pull me into a tight hug. He lets me go not long after.

A few hours later, it's just Bella and I in the apartment. She's cooking what looks like mac-n-cheese while I unpack the last few boxes. I can't help myself as I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I brush her hair away from her neck and press soft kisses against her skin. She sighs and presses back into me. I reach around her and turn the stove off. She spins around and face me. I pull her closer to me and she grins.

"I love you so much, Bella. I know that we haven't had it the easiest but we wouldn't have ever gotten here without our past. I don't want to dwell on it because with you, all I can see is our future. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Masen. I can't wait to bring our fist baby home and all the babies after that. When I imagine our future, there isn't anything that doesn't involve you. You're my reason for existing and as long as you'll have me, I'll keep trying to make you as happy as you can be." I kiss her forehead. A lone tear falls down her cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb.

"The only thing I'd dream of changing would be the baby. I wish we could have had a chance to raise him, to be his parents. He wasn't meant to be though and any future children we have will know that that they had an older brother or sister. It just wasn't the right time for us to be parents but I know he's in a good place. I love you and I'll love you until the day I die, beyond that even. When I look at you, I see our wedding and starting a family, growing old with you. There's nothing I want more than our future." She raises up onto her toes and smashes her mouth against mine. I lift her up by her thighs and sit her on the kitchen island.

My lips attach to her neck and travel down. I pull the collar of her shirt down to gain access to her perfect breasts. Her back arches and her hands tighten in my hair, pulling my face closer to her chest. She pushes me away slightly and pulls her shirt over her head, she's not wearing a bra and I moan, pulling one of her nipples into my mouth. She gasps and my name leaves her lips. At the same time, my fingers travel to the button of her pants, quickly unfastening them and pulling them off so she's left only in her lace boyshorts. She quickly helps me out of my shirt and shorts, leaving me clad in only my tented boxers. As much as I'd like our first time in this apartment to be in our bed, I know we'll never make it that far. I don't have the patience and I doubt she does either. I sit on the couch while she straddles my lap. For a short while, we only make out and grind against each other. Soon enough, my boxer and her boyshorts disappear. I tease her clit with the head of my dick. She moans loudly, throwing her head back and exposing her neck to me.

I suck on her neck and give it a semi-gentle bite, no doubt leaving a mark. Bella gets off me and runs to our bedroom, returning a few seconds later with a condom. She expertly rolls it down my length before taking me inside her. We don't rush it. There's no fear of our parents walking in, or racing against the clock so we can get home before curfew. As we come together, it's the start of a new life for us. We're adults, living on our own. We have bills and responsibilities but no matter how scary or difficult it will be, we'll have each other.

Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Bella and I visit Chicago as often as possible and our families visit when they can. Alice has changed, she's growing up. She just celebrated her ninth birthday and instead of Barbies, she wants makeup. She asked her parents for a cell phone. She has a new best friend named Jamie. He's in her class and always brings her suckers for lunch. Carlisle goes through a mid-life crisis around the same time. He cuts his hair and gets a tattoo. He buys a vintage car that runs like shit and tries to fix it up in the driveway with only a greasy wife-beater on and sport shorts. It only takes Bella being unable to hide her giggles for the mid-life crisis to end. Carlisle sells the car and hides the tattoo. I think Esme is more relieved than anyone. Bella's blush highlights her face when her mother comments that Carlisle had the stamina of a horse and she couldn't keep up any longer.

The biggest change came from my parents. They hated not having anyone in the house. It was too empty and quiet. They remedied that by looking into adoption. They'd wanted to have another child but it just never happened for them while I was younger. Two months after being approved for adoption, a call came in. She was an eleven-year old girl. She'd been bounced around from house to house, all having complaints. The wife in the last home she was in, walked in on her husband touching the young girl inappropriately and immediately filed for divorce as well as get the girl out of that house. My parents knew that it would be challenging but they decided that someone needed to help the girl and that they wanted to be the ones to do it. Rosalie Lillian Hale-Masen was my new little sister. She was shy and angry most of the time, completely understandable given the circumstances.

On Bella and I's three year anniversary, I took her to Hawaii for a little getaway. We were only there for four days but it released the pressure of school and everything else hanging over our heads. The rest of the semester passed quickly after we got back from our vacation and Bella and I did great. I'd only gotten one 'B' and Bella had nothing but 'A's. We worked during the summer, going back to Chicago whenever we had free time together. Rose and Alice became good friends and were practically inseparable. Ten-year old Emmett McCarty and his family had moved in next door to Bella's family, adding another kid into the mix. We all though he had a crush on Rosalie but she'd never admit to returning the feelings.

All things said and done, our first year on our own was a success. Sure, we fought and we were stressed but we survived it. Things can only go uphill from here.

 **~!~**

 **There we have it. Next chapter will skip ahead a bit but not by much. I feel like a question most of you have been wondering will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow/favorite and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **So sorry for the delay! Finals are creeping up on me and I keep finding myself knee deep in assignments and tests. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later.**

 **Thank you to the people who told me about there being a mess up! I had a couple different ways I experimented with for this chapter and forgot to get rid of everything I wasn't using.**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV- 2 years later**

I close the door to the apartment and find Bella sitting on our couch, her books covering the coffee table and her phone attached to her ear. She's wearing pajamas she's had since before we even met which are covered in holes. To me, seeing her like this is when she's at her most beautiful. I don't need to see her in fancy lingerie or with her make-up applied perfectly.

"Mom, Edward just got home. I'll call you later." I hear Esme's voice but can't make out what she's saying. "I'll let you know, Love you." With that Bella hangs up the phone and rushes over to me.

"How was it? Did you pass?" She bounces on her toes and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"I think I did well, but I won't know if I passed for another four weeks at least. I think your good luck present paid off though." I wink at her and pull her closer to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and plays with the hair at the nape of my neck. I feel myself twitch in my pants while recalling the memory of how I woke up this morning. The sight of my dick in Bella's mouth first thing in the morning was definitely the best part about my day.

"So, Mom wants to know if we're coming down for the first summer barbeque. I told her that I'd talk to you about it and get back to her." I lean down and press a kiss to her neck.

"Definitely. I can't pass up all that amazing food." Little does she know, the food isn't the only reason I want to go to the barbeque. I want to propose to Bella, but in order to do that, I want her father's blessing.

The next few days pass quickly. I'm walking down the street, headed to get coffee for Bella and myself. All of the sudden, I run into something while I was texting. I look to see what it is and my heart starts hammering with nervousness. He hasn't changed much. His hair is still honey colored yet it's longer, his eyes are still ice blue. It's obvious he's aged but he still has a slight baby face.

"Edward… Um…How are you?" Jasper's voice is as smooth as ever. I glare at him and growl.

"What are you doing here?" I question. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at his feet.

"My boyfriend is here. He was offered a job at a hospital here. I followed him, I love him." Jasper shrugs. It makes me feel slightly guilty for being rude to him. "Are you still with Bella? I'd heard that you two came to Evanston together."

"Yeah, we um…We have an apartment together not far from here." I don't want to say too much. I don't trust him. It's been years since I've seen him. Seeing him now, I feel the insecurities rearing their ugly head.

"Edward, look…I just-I'm sor-" I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"I don't want to do this Jasper. I'm happy, from what it looks like, so are you. The past hurts enough as it is, let's not bring it up. I have to get going, Bella's waiting for me." I go to turn around when his hand wraps around my bicep. He's not pulling or anything, just simply holding it lightly.

"I fucked up when we were in high school Edward. I just want the chance to apologize. You don't even have to forgive me, I just want the chance to try and earn your forgiveness." Jasper sighs and releases my arm. I look at him, my head beginning to hurt from the anger I feel inside.

"You put the woman I love in the hospital. You pressured me to fuck you when I clearly wasn't ready. The destruction you left in your wake was irreparable. I had to go to therapy, I was so confused and then Bella fucking miscarried our kid. You ruin everything you touch and I'm not going to let you ruin anything else." I sneer. My earlier guilt is replaced with rage. I've kept it locked up for so long and it feels as though I'm opening Pandora's box. Jasper laughs humorlessly and shakes his head.

"The only thing you can blame me for, is trying to pressure you into having sex with me and hurting Bella. After I hurt Bella, I moved to Washington. I had nothing to do with what happened to you after I left. I'm sorry you lost a kid but it's not my fault. It's not my fault you couldn't choose if you liked dick or pussy. Sure, I was an asshole but it's not because of me your life went to shit." He rakes his hand through his hair. He looks me in the eyes and all I see is sadness. "You cheated on me. You had sex with her while I was out of town. You had sex with her when you knew I loved you. The only victims in this scenario are Bella and me. You fucked me over. I pushed her, and she got hurt. But you broke my fucking heart." A tear falls down his cheek. I suddenly notice the audience we've gathered.

"Goodbye Jasper." I say nothing else and I walk away. It seems like forever until I've reached the apartment. When I walk inside, Bella is sitting at the couch with her laptop in her lap, writing a paper. She looks up and begins to smile at me until she notices my haggard appearance. Rushing over, she pats me down, looking to see if I'm hurt.

Bella doesn't ask what's going on at first, she just holds me and tells me she loves me. Her fingers run through my hair, calming me slightly. Looking at her, I could never regret the past. Sure, I wish we could've had it a little easier. However, Bella and I are strong, and we love each other so much. Looking into her deep brown eyes, I find my brain has suddenly disconnected from my mouth and I can't keep the words from tumbling out, "Marry me?"

 **! !**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think is gonna happen in the next one. If there's anything you want answered, don't be afraid to ask! Please review and leave me some feedback, let me know how you think this story is going!**

 **Hope to see you again next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Thank you to everyone who let me know that this chapter hadn't uploaded correctly . I'm so sorry about that I had no clue what was going on. I tried replacing a chapter with a saved copy but that didn't work so I went for retyping the whole thing!**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"Marry you? You are clearly upset about something, Edward. You're asking me to marry you when you're hurting?" She pulls away from me and crosses her arms in front of her chest. I reach for her and pull her closer to me.

"No, I'm asking you to marry me because I want more than anything for you to be my wife. I wasn't planning to ask you today. I was going to ask your father for his blessing at the barbeque. I have a ring and everything." I shrug my shoulders and look down at the ground. "I wanted it to be special, but then I saw Jasper and he started spouting off about apologizing to me and I just.." She cuts me off.

"Jasper? As in, the same Jasper from high school? You proposed to me because of him?" I can see the fury in her eyes.

"No! I told you, I proposed because I wanted to. Jasper pissed me off and you comforted me. I just couldn't hold the words back any more." I reach out to her but she backs away.

"I still fail to see why he pissed you off. He tried apologizing. It's been over five years, why are you still angry over this?"

"It just brought everything boiling to the surface Bella. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have had it so hard in high school. We'd have our kid." My voice gets louder. The glare she gives me practically pierces a hole through me.

"You blame him for my miscarriage? He wasn't even around, how the fuck could it be his fault? I lost the baby because I was stressed. I lost the baby, not Jasper. I can understand being upset about him pressuring you into sex, but he had nothing to do with the fact that the baby died. Nothing." Tears fall down her beet red face.

"I can blame him for anything I want, Bella! He was a jackass, he treated me with no respect." I growl. I wasn't expecting the proposal to go like this, I thought we'd kiss and have some celebratory sex. Instead, we're arguing with each other about my ex.

"You were a jackass too! I was a bitch! We had sex while you two were still together! Sure, he had no right to push us around like he did. However, _we_ had no right to go behind his back, no matter what our feelings were."

"It doesn't fucking matter, Bella! I didn't ask you to marry me solely because of him. I asked you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you. Can we just forget about him?" I beg.

"I think I'm going to head home early…" she bites her bottom lip and wipes away her tears.

"I'll come with you. Don't leave, Bella. Not like this." I reach for her hand and she pulls away.

"I've dreamt of you asking me to marry you since we were teenagers. I couldn't wait for the day when you told me that you wanted me to be your wife. I never thought or imagined that you would ask because you ran into your ex or that we'd argue over whose fault it is that our baby died. We both need some time to think, to cool down. I'll go to my parents' house and you can come down for the barbeque." She turns and walks towards our bedroom. I sit on the couch with my head in my hands as she packs. I lift my head and notice a gift bag on the table.

I walk over to it slowly. It's a light yellow bag with white tissue paper inside. The tag says that it's to me. I pull the paper out and notice a scrapbook inside. It's black and it looks like the pages are all filled. I open it to the first page and see the very first picture of Bella and I together. I keep flipping through the history of our relationship, until I'm at the end of the book with only two pages to go.

"What are you doing?" Bella's voice comes from behind me. I look at her and then back to the book.

"What's this?" I hold it up, she sighs nervously.

"Turn the page." She commands. Wearily, I do as she says, and it takes a moment for me to realize what it is. The black and white photo, the stick with the little pink plus sign. I feel tears start to flow down my face.

"Are you…Is this…Are we having a baby?" my voice is raspy with tears. Bella bites her lip and slowly nods.

"I found out two weeks ago. I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. The doctor said I was ten weeks at the time of the ultrasound, it's been two so I'm officially out of the first trimester." She whispers. I can't help myself, I stride over to her and hug her tight against me.

"I love you, so much. I'm sorry for how today went. I'm sorry I ruined what should've been one of the best moments of our life. Please, don't go. I want to be with you…You and our little boy or girl." I kiss her forehead. Her hands rest on my chest and I feel her body start to shudder with sobs. I hold her tighter and rub my hand up and down her spine.

I lead Bella over to the couch and hold her in my arms. We talk for hours about the past, seeing Jasper again, the baby and the proposal. We've both agreed that maybe we should go back to the therapist, even if it's just for a few sessions. We aren't going to tell our families about the baby just yet. Despite the fact that she's already out of the first trimester, we still want to wait a couple weeks to just enjoy the fact that she's pregnant without our families bombarding us with questions. We're unsure what to do about the Jasper situation and hope that the therapy sessions will help us figure it out.

That night, Bella and I fall asleep in each other's arms, my hand resting protectively over our little bug.

 **~!~**

 **Thank you guys for reading! Hope you forgive my little malfunction with this chapter if you saw the previous version with it. Hope to see you through the next chapters. Let me know what you think or if you have anything you'd like to see.**

 **Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you enjoyed this story!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

The weather is warm, the sun beats down on my skin. My eyes are drawn to the gorgeous woman across the yard wearing a white strapless sundress and sandals. I know my father is talking to me, but I can't focus my attention on him.

"Your mother is pregnant with identical twins." I hear in the background. My eyes snap to my father and my mouth drops. He grins triumphantly at me.

"Are you serious?" I'm slightly disgusted at the thought that they still have sex.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention to me. I know your girlfriend is beautiful, but I am your father. It'd be nice if I could have a few moments of your attention." He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, but can you blame me? With a choice between the love of my life and my father's ugly mug, which do you think I'm gonna stare at?" I tease and grin at him. He slaps me upside the head jokingly.

"Speaking of the love of your life, her left hand is still looking a bit empty. I thought for sure we'd be seeing a ring on it." My father tries to slyly sneak the topic in. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I want to ask Carlisle for his blessing. I know it'd mean the world to her." I leave out the failed proposal that happened a few days ago.

"Edward, I'm not getting any younger. I'd like to enjoy my grandchildren without having aching arthritis knees." I hold back my grin. My eyes flit back to Bella. Last night, she started getting a tiny little bump. You'd never notice it unless you'd seen her naked countless times like I have. Her boobs…They've already gone up a full cup size.

"It'll happen when it happens. Stop being impatient." I jokingly scold him. Suddenly, Alice is in front of me.

"Eddie, Bella says that you need to go get more hot dogs from the store. Rosalie's stupid boyfriend ate most of them." Alice rolls her eyes. Alice is almost fourteen now. She's so different from when I first met her. Jaimie is still her best friend but I guess he goes by James now.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" I ask my father. Who the hell is dating my little sister?

"Emmett McCarty. They've been together like a few months now." Alice answers for him and shrugs.

"That's bullshit, she's too young to date! She's fifteen and that boy is what?" I growl. My father chuckles and shakes his head.

"Emmett is fourteen. He's a year younger than Rosie. Go do what your woman says. I'm hungry and I want hot dogs." My father pushes me out of the chair. I walk over to Bella before leaving to make sure she doesn't need anything else.

"Did Ali tell you that we need more hot dogs?" She asks as I wrap my arms around her.

"She did, I just came to see if you need anything else?" I pull her closer to me and she grins. My mother went to go talk to my father, so it was just the two of us.

"Actually, your child is craving Sunny D. Get that for me and I'll reward you later." She winks at me and presses a kiss against my lips. I can't help but grin.

"No problem, would the bug like anything else?" I slyly stroke her stomach.

"Nope, just the Sunny D. Oh, your mother wants you to get more chips too. I think Emmett ate most of them." I release her and tell her that I'll be back soon and that I love her. On my way to the car however, I run into her father.

"Edward…Where are you going?" He grumbles. He still doesn't like me too much.

"We need more hot dogs and chips, I was unwillingly volunteered. Um, would you mind coming with me? There are some things I need to talk to you about." My hands are sweaty and I'm pretty sure he can see how nervous I am but he nods his head anyway.

The first five minutes in the car are awkwardly silent. "What did you want to talk about? I'm pretty sure you didn't drag me to the grocery store for nothing."

"Well um….Sir…You know that I…I love your daughter. More than anything in this entire universe. I wanna give her the world, Sir. I guess, what I'm trying to say is…Would you-would…Can I please have your blessing to propose to Bella?" Carlisle is silent after I stutter my way though that conversation.

"She loves you. Sometimes, I hate you because you stole my little girl from me. One minute she was toddling her way around the house, the next she was telling me she was pregnant with your kid. I hated you in that moment the most. Then she lost the baby and…You were the only one she wanted to comfort her and I hated you more. I know how much she loves you and how much you love her. You two need each other and I'd be a dick to keep you from being together. So yes, you have my blessing." He doesn't even look at me during his speech, he just stares out the window. My heart thuds and I reach into my pocket, pulling out the ring that I've barely let go of. I give it to him so he can see it.

"It was my grandmother's. When Bella and I were seniors, she found it in my room. She fell so in love with it and I knew it was meant for her. I know she's your little girl and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through but…Your blessing means more to me than you realize." I pull into a parking space. He gives me the ring back and we head inside. I get more chips and three more packages of hot dogs before heading down the aisle with the Sunny D. Carlisle's eyebrows pull together and I swear I see his lips twitch into a slight grin.

"Y'know, when Esme was pregnant with Bella…She craved Sunny D like it was nobody's business." My heart practically stops.

"Oh really?" my voice squeaks in nervousness. Carlisle chuckles.

"How far along is she? Don't try to hide it either. She's been subconsciously rubbing her stomach all day, then I saw you do it and now you're buying Esme's most craved pregnancy drink." He's too observant, rather than lie, I let it all flow out.

"She's twelve weeks. We want to keep it to ourselves a little longer though, she only found out two weeks ago." I can't keep the grin off my face.

"Do you have any pictures? She's had an ultrasound, right?" I nod my head and pull my wallet out. I carefully extract the copy of our little bug's sonogram. I hand it to Carlisle and he looks at it in awe.

"The doctor told Bella that he's the perfect size and looks completely healthy. She's due December fourteenth." I swear I see tears in his eyes. He hands the picture back and I put it in my wallet. He promises not to tell Bella that he knows about the baby.

When we get back, Bella practically inhales the Sunny D. It makes me wonder whether our baby will be a boy or a girl. I'd love a little girl who looks exactly like my beautiful Bella. I'd love a little boy though just as much. I'm suddenly extremely eager for December to be here.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! What would you like to see next? I haven't written the next chapter yet so if you have any requests, then maybe I can see if I can fit them into this story. There may be another chapter later today but right now it's three a.m. and I'm exhausted!**

 **Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you enjoy this story!**


End file.
